Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kehidupan mereka jauhlah berbeda, bak sebuah dongeng berjudul cinderella, realita kehidupan yang menyakitkan tak pelik membuat ia merubah kepribadiannya, meski penduduk seluruh negeri memandang jelek tentang dirinya.
1. Prolog

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia terdiam di depan sebuah makam bergaya eropa klasik, para pelayat sudah pulang lebih dulu, hanya menyisakkan dirinya, di tangannya mengenggam sebuah buku kuno dari sang kakek. _Dress_ hitam yang ia kenakan mulai basah karena cipratan air hujan, payung hitamnya jatuh begitu saja, rambut panjang itu sudah basah, ia mendekap erat buku kuno yang selalu ibunya bacakan untuknya dulu.

Tidak ada tangis yang keluar, "_Sayonara ne_, _Kaa-san_." Ketukan sepatu ber_heels_-nya menggema ketika ia melangkah.

Buku yang ia bawa tadi memang sengaja ia tinggalkan, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian ala kerajaan, ia tengah bersimpuh di atas makam raja. Ia tersenyum miris, pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan, orang yang telah mati tidak mungkin dapat mendengar lagi, lagi pula mereka tidak akan mau melihat sanak keluarganya menangis di depannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" senyum lembut ia tunjukkan pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak menghiraukannya, dengan sengaja ia memayungi pemuda tersebut, membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, akan tetapi ia terlihat seperti sedang menangis, "Pergilah." Hanya kata pengusiran yang ia dapat.

Ia kembali tersenyum lembut, "Apakah anda Kurosaki-_sama_? Tidak baik seorang Pangeran datang ke sini sendirian, anda bisa sakit karena terguyur hujan, biarkan saya memayungi anda." Ia kembali tersenyum manis, membuat sang _hazel_ menatapnya.

"Tubuhmu juga basah, pergilah." Ia kembali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang pangeran.

Tangan mungil itu memegang pundak sang pangeran Kurosaki, "Warga Soul Society tidak akan rela melihat Pangeran mereka sakit, mereka akan selalu berharap Pangeran mereka selalu bahagia, menggantikan sang Raja yang selalu tersenyum." Pangeran itu menoleh padanya, menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Pemakaman Ibuku, kupikir dia sekarang melihat kita di sini." Pangeran Kurosaki berdiri dari duduknya.

Pangeran Kurosaki mengambil alih payung yang berada di tangannya, perbedaan tinggi mereka begitu jauh, "Maaf aku tidak maksud menyinggungnya, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

Ia menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum manis, "Mengingatkan anda sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, ada satu hal baik tentang kematian yang harus anda tahu, Kurosaki-_sama_. Dari sebuah kematian anda dapat mengetahui betapa besar cinta anda untuk seseorang, seberapa pentingnya seseorang itu di hidup anda, ketika anda mengetahuinya banyak beragam makna yang bisa di ambil darinya."

Pangeran menatapnya takjub, "Rukia!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Perempuan itu berbalik, tersenyum senang dan melambai, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya, jika ia sudah meninggalkan makam ibunya. Ia akan kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang dulu, ceria dan penuh tawa, kematian ibunya bukanlah akhir dari hidupnya, "Maaf, Kurosaki-_sama_. Saya harus undur diri, jaga diri anda baik-baik."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berlari begitu saja, tanpa membawa payungnya, "Rukia, bisakah kita bertemu kembali?"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Aku kembali membawa fic yang belum tahu akhirnya ini, hehehehe :D sudah lama rasanya aku tidak berkunjung ke fandom kampung halaman ini, ini masih chapter 1 tunggu chapter berikutnya ya guys :D


	2. Pertemuan Kedua

Laki-laki berambut orange itu berjalan dengan biasa, bahkan ia sering kali menyapa orang-orang yang lewat di sampingnya, ia tak mengenakan pakaian ala kerajaan, hanya pakaian ala kadarnya. Ia tak perlu takut untuk keluar istana tanpa penjaga, karena keluarga istana memang di sembunyikan identitasnya, hanya Raja serta Ratulah yang dimuat di era publik, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

Ia sudah keluar dari Seireitei, dan masuk kawasan Rukongai distrik 1, mungkin ini akan menjadi perpisahan yang menyakitkan, tapi setelah bertemu dengan perempuan dengan mata indah tepat di depan makam ayahnya, mungkin tidak perlu ada yang ia takutkan. Perempuan manis itu mengubah cara pandangnya pada kematian hanya beberapa menit, dia adalah perempuan kedua yang bisa membuat ia berubah selain ibunya, sayangnya kemarin perempuan mungil itu harus pergi secepat itu.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?!" ia memandangnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Orihime?" perempuan dengan tubuh sintal itu masih tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan apa yang ingin Kurosaki-_kun_ sampai 'kan?" mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, pertemuan mereka ketika Orihime tidak sengaja menabraknya, ia terpesona akan keanggunan dan kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis tanpa marga ini, hingga mereka dapat seperti ini.

Sebelum sang Ratu merusak segalanya, "Aku baik, kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini dan kuharap kau mengerti, ini bukan kemauanku." Perempuan itu memandangnya penuh arti, ia tersenyum meragukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" matanya berkaca-kaca, di sini memang tidak banyak orang.

Ia membawa Orihime ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku adalah Pangeran, jalan hidupku berbeda, maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Ratu sudah menetapkan semuanya, dan aku sudah tidak bisa memperjuangkanmu di sampingku, maafkan aku." Gadis itu menangis senggukan, dan memukul pelan dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Kurosaki-_kun_, kau pasti bisa." Ia melepaskan Orihime dari pelukannya, "Kurosaki-_kun_, hanya kau yang kupunya sekarang." Raut kecewa begitu tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, aku yakin kita pasti kembali bersama, jaga dirimu. Maaf dan _sayonara_." Laki-laki itu meninggalkan gadis berambut orange itu sendirian, dan tak lagi menoleh ke belakang, ini adalah musim gugur paling menyedihkan untuknya.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan perasaan kesal, kini ia berada di teras belakang _mansion_, di sana ada dua buah pohon yang amat di sayangi ayahnya, tapi kini sudah akhir musim gugur, dan lima bulan sudah ia hidup tanpa ibunya. Perasaannya sedang kesal sekarang, sedari tadi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu begitu mengganggu, bahkan meski ia sudah menjadi salah satu wakil dari ke tiga belas jenderal.

"Berhentilah mengangguku, kau merusak _mood_ku di pagi hari." Pria yang juga berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu tertawa keras.

Ia hanya menghelah nafas pasrah, "Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, tawa milikmu itu akan melunturkan aura kebangsawananku, dasar." Ia kembali membaca bukunya, dan menghiraukan laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Rukia kau akan tetap bangsawan meski aku tertawa di sampingmu." Ia sudah terbiasa ketika laki-laki itu di sampingnya, mereka berdua memang sejak kecil selalu bersama.

Rukia menutup bukunya, "Renji, lima bulan yang lalu tepat saat ketika upacara pemakaman _Kaa-san_, aku bertemu pangeran." Pemuda bernama Renji itu terdiam serta melotot pada Rukia, membuat Rukia memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Pangeran?! Kurosaki-_sama_ maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, sepertinya ia tengah dalam masalah hingga mengunjungi makam Raja dengan menangis, kupikir dia orang yang tegar tapi setelah melihatnya seperti itu aku mulai ragu." Ia merapikan _dress_ selutut yang berwarna cream, kini zaman sudah _modern_ kehidupan para bangsawan menjadi salah satu sorotan utama bagi publik.

"Dia hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, dia juga manusia Ru." Ia tak lagi mendengar omongan Renji, ia memasang _earphone_ dengan volume besar.

"Bagiku ia terlihat seperti pengecut." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi ucapan yang berlangsung, karena Rukia memilih untuk terus membaca tanpa menimpali setiap omongan renji.

.

.

.

Pertemuan Kedua

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bulan ini Rukia?" laki-laki itu meletakkan _katana_-nya di atas meja, pergi duduk di atas meja makan bersama putri semata wayangnya.

"_Tou-san_ sudah kembali? Bahkan ini belum empat bulan." Sejak dulu Hisana memang tidak suka berlaku kaku terhadap keluarga, jadi mereka hanya menerapkan sikap bangsawan ketika dengan orang luar.

Semua itu membuat mereka menjadi keluarga yang hangat, "Jenderal memintaku untuk kembali, apa kau tidak ingin menjadi dokter di istana? Bukankah kau peraih nilai tertinggi." Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Setelah _Kaa-san_ meninggal minatku menjadi dokter yang sukses menghilang, aku akan menjadi suka relawan bagi pengidap kanker." Byakuya memandang anaknya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengacak rambut _raven_ anaknya, "Aku selalu tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, jadilah yang terbaik seperti ibumu." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya, tinggal di dalam Seireitei tidak membuatnya malu untuk pergi ke Rukongai distrik 60, ibunyalah yang mengejarkan semua itu.

"Apakah _Tou-san_ tidak merasa kehilangan _Kaa-san_?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif bagi mereka, Hisana adalah penyejuk keluarga.

Byakuya menggeleng, "Aku merasa kehilangan, tapi kita tidak bisa bersedih selamanya Rukia, Hisana juga pasti akan sedih melihatnya." Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, inilah ayahnya, meski di luar terlihat begitu dingin yang ia tahu ayahnya begitu menyayangi keluarganya.

"_Tou-san _akhir bulan ini mungkin aku tidak akan sering di rumah, aku akan menjadi relawan." Ia menyesap teh melati yang sedari tadi tersugu di depannya, Byakuya juga menyeduh teh miliknya.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Keluarga mereka memang kaya raya, akan tetapi _mansion_nya tidak begitu besar dan lagi bergaya jepang kuno.

Rumah kakeknya tidak berada di dekat mereka, kakeknya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di luar Seireitei, dengan dalih ingin ketenangan, entah apa yang tengah orang tua itu pikirkan hingga memilih tinggal di Rukongai distrik 2. Rumahnya memang terlihat damai dengan bertetangga dengan sungai serta air terjun, akan tetapi jauh dari peradaban manusia, mungkin setelah menjadi relawan ia akan mencoba tinggal di sana, karena ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam Seireitei.

.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua

.

.

.

Dari sini ia sudah bisa mendengar deru air terjun, udara sejuk yang di bawa angin dari sungai sudah dapat ia cium, ia terus menyeret kedua kopernya, ayahnya tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena jenderal memanggilnya ke untuk ke istana. Renji terlihat begitu sibuk mengurusi beberapa berkas, dan sekarang tubuhnya yang kecil ini harus membawa kedua koper ini sendirian, setelah ia meminta sopir berhenti di gang menuju rumah kakeknya.

"_Jii-chan_! _Jii-chan_! Kau ada di dalam?"

Ia menarik kedua kopernya ke dalam, rumah begitu sepi, "Rukia-_chan_?" ia berbalik, dan menemukan yang merupakan satu-satunya jenderal wanita dalam ketiga belas jenderal yang ada.

"Unohana-_san_? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" ia melangkah cepat, kemudian memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu pasca kematian Hisana? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku di sini diutus Byakuya-_sama_ memerikasa keadaan kakekmu." Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuannya, ia tidak bisa melepas pelukannya sekarang.

"Dimana _Jii-chan_?" Unohana hanya melihat ke arah air terjun, di sana terlihat seorang orang tua yang rambutnya hampir memutih, duduk dengan santai sambil melihat air berjatuhan.

Rukia melepas pelukannya, kemudian berlari menuju kakeknya, orang tua itu terlihat sangat menikmati suasana, "Aku sudah menunggumu." Rukia tersenyum dan semakin mendekat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Jii-chan_."

.

.

.

Pertemuan Kedua

.

.

.

Ia memakai kemeja kerajaan, salah satu adik kembarnya memakai _dress_ selutut yang manis berwarna hijau terang, sang adik memaksanya untuk ikut dalam sebuah acara amal, bertempat agak jauh dari istana. Mereka diantar oleh supir istana, ia sesungguhnya sangat malas menghadiri acara amal seperti itu, ia memang seorang pangeran akan tetapi jiwa sosialnya sangat rendah.

Rukongai distrik 30 akan memakan waktu lama hanya untuk sekali perjalanan, "Apa ini masih sangat lama, Yuzu?" ia mengecek ponselnya.

"Tidak, kita sudah sampai. Kau harus tersenyum, jadilah pangeran yang baik hari ini, _Nii-chan_." Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari mobil serta memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Ini hanyalah rumah sakit sederhana yang jauh dari kata layak, "Selamat datang, Kurosaki-_sama_ serta Yuzu-_sama_." dia merupakan staff yang bekerja di rumah sakit sederhana itu, tidak heran mereka memanggil adiknya dengan nama belakang, adiknya itu sangat sering berkunjung dan menghadiri acara seperti ini.

"Yuzu-_chan_!" anak kecil dengan rambut merah muda itu berlari ke arah adiknya, dengan senyuman serta ingin memeluknya.

Adiknya juga dengan senang hati menerima pelukan anak kecil itu, "Mau bermain?" hanya bertanyaan sederhana, akan tetapi membuat anak kecil tersebut senang setengah mati.

Yuzu berlalu pergi, "Dia hanya mempunyai waktu seminggu, kanker darah stadium akhir." Ia mendelik tidak percaya, anak sekecil dan terlihat sesehat itu hanya mempunyai umur seminggu.

"Kupikir dia hanya anak biasa." Ucapnya.

Laki-laki tua itu menggeleng, dengan wajah sedih, "Tidak, Kurosaki-_sama_. Keluarganya juga terbunuh oleh penyakit yang sama, ia akan menjadi penutupnya, anda pasti tahu apa yang saya maksudkan." Ia hanya mengangguk paham, tanpa mau melanjutkannya.

"Mau saya temani berkeliling Kurosaki-_sama_?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku akan berkeliling sendiri." Saat ia akan mengambil langkah balik, seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai, menghampiri laki-laki di sampingnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia hanya bisa mengingat satu nama, yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan, "Rukia?" gadis itu memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Aisshhh! Haduh maafkan aku yang telat ini, kenapa ini cuman sedikit karena emang sengaja hahahahaha ;) supaya bisa tepat update gitu hehehe, tidak banyak kata yang bisa aku lampirkan, emang lagi sibuk ini sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya aja de

Balasan Reviews :

Mira cahya 1 : tidak di jepang, aku menggunakan dimana Rukia dan kawan-kawan berasal, terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Azura kuchiki : oiya dong cerita baru hehehe, happy ending? Ah itu masalah nanti hehehe, benarkah tapi biarlah hahahaha terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Ella mabby-chan : aku kembali hiks hiks hiks ToT ini MC kok tenang aja, semoga ini juga buat penasaran terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Arya U Dragneel : salam kenal juga arya, mungkin itu salahku yang kurang memperjelas, di sana ada seseorang yang dari kejauhan manggil nama Rukia dan terdengar oleh Ichi, dan dari itu Ichi mikir itu nama Rukia, terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Naruzhae Aichi : hohoho maafkan saya, itu biar greget hehehe terima kasih udah reviews

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : ok, ketemu rabu depan kalo update kilat lo hohoho terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Ichirukilover30 : ketemu rabu depan kalo update kilat terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Vchocholate : aye ye salam kenal juga, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Anita indah 777 : auch aku telat hahahah o terima kasih udah sempet reviews


	3. Ketertarikan

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya, Yamamoto-_sama_?" dalam beberapa saat orang itu hanya diam, membiarkan suasana mengalir seperti sebelumnya.

Ia berbalik masih dengan duduk, "Maaf menarikmu kembali, Kuchiki-_san_. Tapi ada hal mendesak yang harus kau ketahui, hal ini disampaikan langsung oleh yang mulia Ratu, jadi kuharap anda bisa mengerti." ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tak apa, itu bukan masalah untukku. Apa hal mendesak tersebut?"

Pria yang mulai memasukki umur empat puluh tahun itu kembali terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk bagimu, tapi setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, aku harap kau bisa mengerti posisinya." Yamamoto membuka kedua matanya, ia adalah jenderal terkuat di ketiga belas jenderal.

"Tentu."

Pria tua itu memperhatikan butiran salju pertama yang turun di Soul Society, "Ini menyangkut Rukia Kuchiki, anak semata wayangmu."

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, aku membelikan anda minuman tapi maaf ini hanya cokelat panas kaleng." Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, ia agak ragu jika laki-laki itu akan mengambilnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Ia tidak berani mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, gadis mungil itu ragu akankah laki-laki itu mengijingkannya untuk duduk, "Kenapa kau berdiri? Duduklah di sampingku." Sembari tersenyum laki-laki itu berkata demikian.

Rona merah terlihat samar di pipi Rukia, salju turun begitu saja membuat suasana berubah begitu saja, "Indah." Gumam Rukia pelan, membuat laki-laki tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu rumor tentang salju yang pertama turun? Ia bisa menghapuskan semua kebohongan yang telah kita buat." Tangan Rukia menengadah, gumpalan salju berjatuhan di atas telapak tangannya.

Ia tersenyum senang, "Benar 'kah? Aku baru mengetahuinya, meski mereka tidak bisa menghapus kebohonganku. Aku akan tetap menyukai mereka, bagaimana dengan anda Pangeran?" kepulan asap menguap dari celah mulutnya, matanya menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Rukia terdiam, sambil memandang tidak mengerti ke arah laki-laki di depannya, matanya bergerak gelisah, "Ap-apa yang anda katakan?" wajah gelisahnya membuat sang pangeran tertawa.

"Hahahaha aku membohongimu, jika rumor itu benar pasti salju-salju ini sudah menghapus kebohonganku tadi, bukankah begitu?" dengan kikuk gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk, Pangeran menepuk pucuk kepalanya pelan.

Ia melihat ke arah Pangeran, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Ketertarikan

.

.

.

Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, ia menghelah nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum manis, "_Gomenasai minna_, sepertinya _Nee-chan_ tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini. Ada hal yang harus _Nee-chan_ lakukan setelah ini, _Nee-chan_ akan ke sini lagi besok bagaimana?" wajah kecewa yang terpancar membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"_Nee-chan_ besok benar akan ke sini lagi 'kan?" ia mengangguk, wajah kecewa mereka kembali terganti dengan wajah yang penuh tawa.

Ia merapikan syal, penghujung tahun semakin membuat udara bertambah dingin, "_Mata ashita_, Rukia _nee-chan_." Ia hanya melambai lalu lekas pergi, ia harus segera mengambil bahan makanan untuk ia dan kakeknya.

Kretek.

"_Summimasen deshita_, aku akan menggantinya untuk anda." Ia memungut minuman cokelat panas kaleng yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan, ia membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada kemasan tersebut.

Ia tidak sengaja menambrak seseorang karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia menghelah nafas pelan menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah menyusahkan orang lain, "Apa arti helaan nafasmu itu Rukia-_sama_?" ia mendongak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di Distrik 20 yang mulia?" ia mengeratkan mantelnya, Pangeran menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

Jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tapi hanya dengan jarak seperti itu mereka bisa memperhatikan wajah masing-masing dengan teliti, "Hei gadis mungil, kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo."

Gadis itu mengerling tidak mengerti, "Maksud anda strawberry?" wajah masam tampak di wajah sang sulung Kurosaki.

"Ternyata kau begitu bodoh, herannya dirimu terlihat begitu pintar." Sindir sang Pangeran, membuatnya menunduk takut.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin bercanda dengan anda tapi anda terlihat tidak begitu senang akan itu." ia menyelipkan helaian poninya di belakang telinganya, ia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah.

Suara tawa itu tidak begitu keras, "Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kau terlihat menggemaskan." Tanpa kata gadis mungil itu meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian di sana.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Ketertarikan

.

.

.

Ia melangkah santai di ruas trotoar jalan di Distrik 1, ia akan pulang ke rumah kakeknya sebelum hari terlalu sore, ia membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan umum tadi. Seharian ini ia habiskan untuk membaca buku di Perpustakaan, setelah seharian di Perpustakaan ia menemukan sebuah ide untuk memulai suatu pekerjaan ringan, dan tidak memerlukan banyak waktu.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan, "_Moshi-moshi_! _Tou-san_, apa ada menelfonku? Benar 'kah? Aku akan menunggumu. _Mata ashita ne_, hati-hati." Ia menutup sambungan telfonnya.

Matanya bergerak liar, dan kemudian berhenti pada seorang perempuan berambut orange, yang terlihat melamun sambil menatap danau, "_Summimasen_, anda tidak akan bunuh diri 'kan nona?"

Perempuan itu tidak menjawabnya, ia semakin mendekat dan melihat wajah perempuan tersebut, parasnya begitu cantik dengan mata kelam keabu-abuannya. Ia menyentuh pundak perempuan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, perempuan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu menoleh padanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis, ia bahkan akan mengira perempuan itu hantu jika kedua kakinya tidak menapak pada tanah.

"Kau siapa?" ia hanya tersenyum kikuk, sambil memperkenal diri.

Dengan berat hati ia harus menemani perempuan ini hingga sore, "Kau yakin setelah ini akan baik-baik saja? Tadi kau seperti akan bunuh diri." Mereka berada di sebuah taman dekat danau tadi.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu, beberapa bulan lalu kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami dengan alasan keluarganya, aku masih belum bisa melupakan dia."

"Harusnya dia mempertahankanmu, bukankah dia mencintaimu, kenapa ia terlihat begitu pengecut. Aku tidak begitu berpengalaman soal cinta, tapi aku hanya akan memberikanmu sebuah saran, memperjuangkannya atau menyerah." Ia melihat jam yang tepat pukul empat sore, dan jarak Distrik 1 dengan Distrik 2 memakan waktu setengah jam perjalanan.

Perempuan cantik itu melambaikan tangan padanya, "Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, hati-hati Kuchiki-_san_." Rukia hanya tersenyum, kemudian naik ke dalam bus.

Perempuan berambut orange itu bergumam, "Haruskah aku berjuang untuk Kurosaki-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Ketertarikan

.

.

.

Ia tidak berniat pergi kemana pun malam ini, tepat pada malam bergantian tahun ia berencana hanya akan diam di kamar saja, ia termasuk jajaran orang pintar, dengan umur dua puluh lima tahun ia berhasil mendapatkan sarjana tingkat dua. Ia berkuliah pada jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam, ia juga sempat mempelajari ilmu tata surya, tapi sejak lulus sarjana tingkat dua ia berhenti mempelajari semuanya, dan fokus pada kelangsungan berjalannya kerajaan.

Ia melihat ponselnya, "_Onii-chan_! Keluarlah, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu untuk makan malam bersama." Ia menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_.

"Katakan pada _Kaa-san_ aku tidak berniat untuk makan malam bersama."

Pintu kamarnya digedor sekali lagi, "Apa kau bilang?! Dasar pangeran menyebalkan." Gadis berambut hitam itu pergi dengan marah.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menuju balkon kamarnya, "Salju selalu membuatku mengingat Rukia." Ia menatap salju yang berjatuhan ke bawah.

Ponselnya bergetar, "Orihime?" ia agak terkejut melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di sana.

Ia berjalan dengan syal yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, "Kurosaki-_kun_! Di sini." Ia melihat perempuan itu, tetap cantik seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hingga menyuruhku kemari." Ia berjalan mendekat, ia sudah berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis, kemudian mengenggam tangannya, "Kau tahu beberapa waktu lalu aku hampir saja bunuh diri." Perempuan itu terkikik geli, lalu memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan hal gila seperti itu?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan, "Tenang saja aku tidak jadi melakukannya, ada seorang perempuan manis serta anggun yang mencegahku waktu itu, mungkin dia anak bangsawan. Aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya, ia juga memberikan aku sebuah pemikiran tentangmu."

"Apa?"

Perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya, sebelum pergi ia berbisik sesuatu padanya, "Aku tidak bisa menyerah untukmu, Kurosaki-_kun_."

.

.

.

Ketertarikan

.

.

.

Ia meletakkan makanan di meja, kemudian memanggil ayah serta kakeknya, ia sangat senang melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul seperti ini. Ia meminum tehnya, "_Tou-san_ akan kemana setelah ini?" ia melihat ayahnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seireitei sebentar, ada sedikit urusan di Istana." Ayahnya telah berpakaian rapi.

Ia serta kakeknya mengantarkan sang ayah hingga gang depan, "Cepat pulang dan hati-hati."

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam, Ru." Rukia kembali ke dalam rumah bersama sang kakek, sebelum udara semakin dingin.

Sang pangeran memperhatikan dirinya di dalam cermin, "Anda sudah datang Kuchiki-_sama_, silahkan duduk." Ia menyambut dengan senyuman pada kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat anda memanggil saya kemari Pangeran?" laki-laki yang telah menjadi duda tersebut duduk dengan tenang, sambil memperhatikan sang Pangeran yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pangeran meminum tehnya, "Bukan suatu hal yang berat, kau pasti mau melakukannya untukku, bagaimana?" Byakuya terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan aku yang memberitahu Rukia semuanya, aku pasti akan membuatnya setuju denganku."

"Tapi anda akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, itu akan baik-baik saja?" Byakuya menatap dengan sorot mata serius, membuat sang sulung Kurosaki tertawa pelan.

Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "Aku akan menanggung segala resikonya."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Sebenernya mau update tadi pagi, berhubung karena masih belum menu ide pelengkapnya kayak gimana jadi harus refreshing cari ide dulu de hehehe, semoga nggak terlalu buruk, sampa jumpa :*

Balasan reviews :

Ella Mabby-chan : bisa jadi si hehehe :D terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Arya U Dragneel : perjuangan Orihime nggak sampek situ doang lo, terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Mira cahaya 1 : ya, biar greget gitu pertemuannya, terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : iya hohoho biar nggak rambut pendek terus, terima kasih udah sempet reviews

VChocholate : kakeknya Rukia itu sebenernya kakeknya Byakuya, karena bapaknya Byakuya belom diketahui namanya jadi terpaksa makek kakeknya Byakuya meranin kakeknya Rukia di sini, Byakuya nggak bakalan ikut konflik kok :D terima kasih udah sempet reviews

Anita indah 777 : Karena cerita ini aslinya berlandaskan kisah nyata, dengan banyak modifikasi sana sini untuk membuat konfliknya pun agak rumit, terima kasih udah sempet reviews


	4. Usaha

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari, kau baik-baik saja di sana sayang? Tapi maaf aku masih belum bisa menemanimu di sana." Ia mengelus batu nisan tertanda dengan nama suaminya, setetes air mata turun.

Ia membenarkan mantelnya, serta tersenyum lembut dengan sorot mata redup, "Sudah lama kita berpisah, sejak saat itu akan memulai semuanya sendirian, aku selalu berpikir apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini benar. Tapi semua itu akan segera berakhir, anak kesayanganmu akan mengambil alih semuanya, dan aku bisa beristirahat."

"_Kaa-san_ udara semakin dingin, ayo kita segera pulang." Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tas, mengusap lembut air pada permukaan pipinya, ia menghelah nafas kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun menyelipkan tangannya di antara jemari ibunya, mengenggam dengan lembut, "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengerling mendengarkan gumaman yang beberapa detik lalu keluar dari mulut sang ibu, ia hanya dapat menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia mengenggam kenop pintu tersebut, asap putih transparan yang keluar dari mulutnya menabrak dinding pintu, salah satu jemarinya menyentuh dada yang berselimutkan sebuah kemeja serta sweater. Kerutan pada dahinya menghilang selaras dengan ditariknya gagang pintu sebuah kamar, menampakkan seorang gadis manis berambut _caramel_, yang tengah seirus dengan lembaran-lembaran yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Yuzu." Gadis itu tersenyum, meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca sedari tadi.

Pemandangan taman Istana mereka dapat terlihat dari sana, udara begitu mencekik tulang, "Apa yang ingin _Nii-chan_ bicara 'kan?" Sorot mata gadis belia itu menangkap yang lain pada diri saudaranya.

"Kapan kau akan menghadiri acara amal lagi?" warna merah padam terlihat di wajah tirus kakak tertuanya, ia hanya menutup mulutnya agar kakaknya tidak mendengar sebuah tawa kecil.

"Kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu sekarang? Apa yang membuatmu berubah hm?" ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya ia angkat sedemikan rupa.

Ichigo memandang sengit adiknya, mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan dalam hati, "Oh ayolah, kau membuatku berada di posisi yang sulit sayang." Ia memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, dan melirik ke arah air mancur yang berada di taman, menghindar dari tatap selidik sang adik.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi." Dengan lues serta memancarkan aura kesombongan, Yuzu melenggang pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Usaha

.

.

.

Seragam sekolah itu masih melekat pada tubuhnya, langkahnya begitu cepat menerobos masuk pada sebuah _cafe_, matanya menelik di setiap sudut _cafe_. Wajahnya berseri ketika menemukan perempuan mungil berambut _raven_, dengan langkah ringan ia menghampirinya, bertegur sapa serta mengambil duduk di depannya, ia meletakkan tasnya di samping tempat ia bersimpuh.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu _Nee-chan_." Ia menatap dengan penuh minat, sedangkan perempuan di depannya hanya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa pelan.

Perempuan itu membalik-baik lembaran buku menu di depannya, "Aku juga baru saja datang, tidak usah khawatir. Apa yang harus kita pesan Yuzu?" jemari lentiknya masih sibuk dengan membalik lembaran, serta mulutnya yang senantiasa mengeja setiap kata.

"Mungkin aku ak-"

"Aku menemukanmu Yuzu." Beberapa wanita menoleh pada mereka, terutama pada laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah kemenangan.

Gadis belia di depannya terlihat begitu kaku, menatap perlahan pada laki-laki tersebut, meski di dalam matanya terlihat kekesalan yang mendalam, "Mungkin aku harus pergi dulu, dan kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang terjadi."

"Kurasa tidak perlu." Ia melihat ragu pada laki-lagi bermarga Kurosaki tersebut, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi Kurosaki-_sama_." Dengan santai laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini Rukia, sepertinya kau harus mendapat hukumannya." Kedua bola matanya terbuka begitu saja, setelah merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

Cup.

"Nah Yuzu bisa kau geser dudukmu sedikit." Tangan mungil Rukia, mencengkram erat helaian bajunya, ia sedikit menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin, "Apa yang harus kita pesan?" laki-laki itu berujar kembali, ia menghelah nafas berkali-kali, melihat kedua saudara di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku lagi. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Rukia-_nee_ padamu, dasar manusia jeruk." Beberapa gerutan tercipta di dahi sang kakak.

Sebuah senyum masih tertera di wajahnya, "Yuzu aku tidak akan merebut Rukia darimu, aku hanya ingin sering bertemu dengannya, apa kau mengerti?"

"Kau akan selalu menempel pada Rukia-_nee_, dan tidak memberiku banyak waktu untuk bersamanya, itu jelas kau merebutnya dariku mengerti Ichigo _onii-chan_." Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, dengan aura yang tidak begitu baik, membuat Rukia mengelus tengkuknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tentangku, sepertinya sangat seru. Jadi apa yang bisa kita pesan kali ini tuan-tuan?" Rukia kembali terfokus pada buku menu, tanpa melihat kedua mata orang di depannya menatapnya dengan ragu.

Ichigo melipat tangannya di atas meja, akan tetapi matanya masih tidak terlepas pada Rukia, "Aku tidak membutuhkan makanan, jika melihatmu saja membuatku bahagia." Kedua _amethyst_ melihat dengan terkaget, bibir perempuan belia itu bahkan belum sempat menutup sepenuhnya.

"Kau! Oh tuhan."

.

.

.

Usaha

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya tidak mempunyai minat untuk menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit anda." Kedua orang itu menggelengkan kepala mereka, menatapnya dengan penuh kagum.

"Menjadi seorang relawan dan guru TK itu sudah hal yang luar biasa bagi perempuan seperti anda Kuchiki-_san_. Anda begitu mirip dengannya, berkilau serta mengagumkan." Ia hanya tertawa pelan, lantas menatap kedua laki-laki tua di depannya.

"Saya tidak sama dengan Ibu saya, Beliau membuat kisahnya sendiri begitu pula dengan saya. Kami jauh berbeda jika anda tahu." Kedua pria itu tertawa.

Rukia membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan, ia berjalan setelah pertemuan singkat dengan kedua pria tua tersebut, ia mengecek ponselnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Apa yang bisa ponsel itu lakukan hingga kau tersenyum?" ia berhenti berjalan, wajahnya masih berseri-seri akan tetapi matanya menatap tak berkutik pada seseorang.

Sontak ponselnya ia masukkan saku, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berayun dengan indah di sekitar mereka, "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?" laki-laki itu mendekat.

"Kau mau kuhukum lagi?" keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Rukia, ia bergerak mundur akan tetapi laki-laki di depannya bergerak maju.

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Ich-Ichigo?" laki-laki itu berhenti untuk berjalan maju, salah satu tangannya memegang pipi Rukia.

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya, "Berkencan denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu." Dengan gerak kaku, Rukia mulai melebarkan jarak antara mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" laki-laki itu menekuk wajahnya, dengan melihat Rukia sinis.

Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku harus segera pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkencan Ichi." Laki-laki itu memasang mode berfikirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa membantu menyiapkan makan malam, kita bisa makan malam bersama." Rukia akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tapi..." jari telunjuk itu menempel pada bibir Rukia, jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Asal kau tahu kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." Ichigo mengenggam tangannya, berjalan berdampingan meski tinggi badan mereka sangat terlihat begitu jauh, Rukia hanya menghelah nafas.

"Dasar Pangeran menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Usaha

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ia memberikan sebuah senyuman terbaik.

Perempuan itu membungkuk, "Senang bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu saat ini." Ia pergi begitu saja.

"Aku hanya menjemputmu, bisakah kau hargai usahaku sedikit?" perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

Ia hanya menampakan sebuah senyum lemah, "Kumohon maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa Ichigo-_sama_." Ichigo memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengikutimu, aku janji aku tidak akan menggangumu bagaimana?"

Perempuan mungil itu tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak akan bisa tanpa menggangguku, jadi mohon bantuannya Ichigo-_sama_."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama, membuat sekumpulan orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua, "Kau tahu?" perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jika yang mulia ini tidak memberitahuku hm?" mereka terlihat seperti pasangan, dan hanya bisa membuat orang-orang iri.

"Ah~ kau pintar sekali membuat moodku naik turun."

Mereka tiba di sebuah halte bus, "Oh! Jadi maksudmu aku seorang _moodboster_ untukmu? Benar 'kah?" Rukia memilih untuk duduk dan diikuti oleh Ichigo yang senangtiasa berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau harusnya bangga dengan itu." perempuan Kuchiki itu hanya bisa memendam tawanya.

.

.

.

Usaha

.

.

.

Perempuan di sampingnya terlihat semakin cantik diterpa kelopak sakura, "Bukankah ini indah." Gumam perempuan tersebut, dengan menutup matanya.

"Kau menyukainya Rukia?" perempuan itu tertawa pelan, namun baginya perempuan itu sudah terlihat begitu mempesona.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Mereka terlihat mempesona, kau tidak merasakannya?" ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Bukankah kau begitu menyukai salju?" taman di Distrik 3 begitu indah, meski di Seireitei jauh lebih indah.

"Aku sangat menyukai salju karena selalu mengingatkanku pada _Kaa-san_, tapi aku juga sangat menyukai sakura karena aku selalu melihat _Tou-san_ di dalamnya. Mereka adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku, jadi apa alasanmu kali ini menemuiku? Mengajakku berkencan? Belanja? Atau makan?" ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, mengetahui betapa bodohnya dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ketiganya, aku hanya mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Perempuan mungil itu tertawa, membuatnya terpana melihat senyum itu.

Rukia menatapnya dengan selidik, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dalam otakmu, aku tidak yakin kau hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan."

"Membawamu kawin lari, bagaimana kau mau?"

Rukia melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Kau gila." Ia hanya bisa tertawa keras, saat matanya menangkap ekspresi kaget perempuan kesayangannya.

"Kau mau melihat hal gila lainnya yang bisa aku lakukan?" Rukia menggeleng pelan, sedikit mengambil jarak pada sang Pangeran.

Ichigo kembali tertawa melihat tingkah manusia di sebelahnya, ia berdiri serta juga ikut membimbing Rukia untuk berdiri di depannya, "Ada sebuah hal gila yang ingin aku lakukan padamu."

"Kau membuatku takut Ichigo." Pemuda itu menggeleng, ia menorehkan senyum di wajahnya.

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan beberapa kata di samping telinga Rukia, membuat perempuan itu memandangnya tak percaya, "Aku menyukaimu, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Halo! Waktunya update, pertama aku ucapkan selamat tahun baru semoga tahun lalu dapat menjadi sebuah pelajaran dan tahun 2015 nanti menjadi tahun yang penuh makna, di chapter ini gaya tulisan pada diksi sedikit aku rubah setelah membaca sebuah bacaan tulis-menulis. Dari membaca bacaan tulis menulis akhirnya aku berusaha mengubah sedikit gaya tulis menulisku, semoga tidak terlalu jelek ^_^

Balasan Reviews :

Ella Mabby-Chan : kenapa setiap chapter selalu pendek itu biar ora molor updatenya hehehe :D lebih baik dikit tapi bisa update tiap minggu, daripada panjang harus update tiap minggu, aku ngerasa kalo gitu ceritaku bakalan ada yang kurang. Terima kasih udah sempet reviews :D

Azura Kuchiki : Tak apa, lagi pula aku nggak begitu mentingin reviews, yang terpenting bagiku bagaimana aku bisa menyampaikan ceritaku dengan gaya bahasaku sendiri :D terima kasih udah inget buat reviews

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : bakalan dijodoh 'kan? Liat aja chapter depan bakalan kayak gimana okay say? Emang terlalu pendek s yang chapter kemarin hehehe :D terima kasih udah sempet reviews


	5. Ketulusan

Ia merapikan setelan jasnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, ia harus berlari untuk menuju kemari karena harus mengganti kimono dengan sebuah jas resmi, "Saya Jushiro Ukitake yang mulia."

"Masuklah Ukitake-_san_."

Ia memberikan hormat dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam, rambut berwarna putih alaminya ikut jatuh menjuntai, "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Yang Mulia?" sang Ratu menyesap minumannya.

"Kau membawanya?" ia hanya mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dengan logo kerajaan.

Mata sang Ratu terus meneliti satu persatu foto yang ia berikan, "Aku ingin kau terus mengawasinya dan terus laporkan padaku, ada sedikit yang aneh dengan semua gambar ini. Hatiku merasakan itu."

"Saya akan menyelidikinya, saya pamit undur diri." Ia meninggalkan semua foto serta berkas-berkas yang tadi ia bawa.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Perempuan itu mengambil jarak, "Berhentilah bermain-main kau sudah keterlaluan." Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu dalam genggamannya.

"Aku serius Rukia, aku sedang tidak bermain-main denganmu." Dengan perlahan Rukia melepas genggamannya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Bagiku ini tidak sama." Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kedua matanya amat ragu hanya untuk menatap sang _hazel_.

"Apa yang tidak sama bagimu? Aku menyukaimu, sejak kita pertama bertemu aku terpesona olehmu apa itu sebuah kesalahan? Kupikir tidak." Ia terus mencoba untuk menyakinkan perempuan itu.

Sebuah kelopak sakura mendarat di atas telapak tangan Rukia, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya, alasanku hanya sebuah alasan murahan untuk menolakmu. Aku tidak menyukaimu, _sayonara_." Rukia berbalik, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak Rukia, aku yakin alasanmu bukan hanya itu. jujurlah padaku. Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?" Rukia menatapnya dengan dingin.

Perempuan itu menghelah nafas, "Semuanya. Aku tidak suka dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu, kau puas?" akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi mencegat perempuan itu untuk memberikannya sebuah alasan.

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, iris-iris _hazel_ tersebut menampakkan sebuah kemarahan di dalamnya, dengan cepat ia bangkit. Kamarnya terlihat begitu berantakan, barang berjatuhan di sana-sini, "Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi, sialan." Ia menghantamkan tangannya ke permukaan kaca.

Ponselnya bergetar, "Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini Orihime?" ia melihat luka yang berada di tangannya, darah masih keluar dari sana.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Rukia, ia masih saja mengingat penolakan yang diberikan perempuan itu padanya, _"Bisakah kita bertemu?"_ matanya melirik jam yang berdenting.

"Dimana?"

.

.

.

Ketulusan

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau diam!" bentaknya untuk sekian kali, ia menutup buku bacaannya.

Laki-laki di sampingnya terlihat begitu serius, "Apa kau gila?! Dua minggu yang lalu kau telah menolak Yang Mulai kau tahu. Itu gila. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung mendapatkan cintanya." Ia menyesap tehnya, dan tetap menghiraukan laki-laki di sampingnya.

Ia kembali membuka buku, "Apa kau tidak diberikan tugas oleh _Tou-san_?" ia melirik laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku heran kenapa dia be-tunggu! Jangan sekali-kali mengalihkan pembicaraan Rukia Kuchiki. Kau mau kubunuh he?" laki-laki itu menyesap tehnya, tatapannya begitu sengit pada Rukia.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Renji, sebelum kau membunuhku kau pasti akan bersujud minta maaf padaku bukan begitu?" ia menatap jahil sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau! Aku tidak takut dengan Byaku-ish! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi Rukia." Renji kembali meminum tehnya dengan melirik tajam pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ia melihat langit yang masih sanggup menorehkan warna biru.

Renji berdehem, "Ehem, jadi kenapa kau tidak menerima saja menjadi kekasih Pangeran?"

"Meski aku memberikan alasanku kau tidak akan mengerti." ia kembali pada bukunya, membuat Renji semakin kesal.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kumengerti?"

Rukia memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Renji begitu, "Katakan padaku?" ia muak pada semua perkataan orang-orang yang terus mendesaknya, dan pada akhirnya tidak mengerti akan apa yang ia jadikan alasan.

"Berhentilah, kau tidak akan mengerti." ia menatap bosan pada Renji.

"Tidak, kubilang akan mengerti. Apa masih kurang jelas untukmu Rukia?" Renji masih mencoba untuk menyakinkannya, ia hanya bisa menghelah nafas pasrah.

Ia meletakkan bukunya, "Jika dia masih sama, itu terasa begitu berat untukku. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan. Aku hanya menolaknya itu saja." Ia melihat raut muka sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau gila?" ia meminum sisa tehnya.

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya, "Menyerahlah."

.

.

.

Ketulusan

.

.

.

Ia menaikkan selimutnya, "Mimpi indah. Jangan lupa berjuang ya, _jaa ne_." Ia tak lupa menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menemani _Nee-chan_ lebih lama, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku menemaninya makan siang." Ia tersenyum manis, membuat gadis belia itu tidak merasa bersalah padanya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya, "Aku mengerti Yuzu-_sama_, cepat pergi aku tidak mau ibumu menunggu terlalu lama." Gadis itu tersenyum senang, ia berlari mengambil tasnya.

"Ah! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Entah sejak kapan Ichi-_nii_ terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat aneh. _Nee-chan_ tahu masalahnya?" ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Yuzu.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Haruskah kau bertanya padaku? Cepat pergilah." Ponselnya bergetar, ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. _Nee-chan_ seperti juga punya janji, cepatlah pergi. Jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu." Yuzu berlari setelah mengucapkannya, membuat Rukia hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

Ia mengenakan kemaja tak berlengan, dengan rok di atas lutut, meski begitu ia sudah terlihat manis apalagi rambut _raven_ panjangnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita kecil, untuk menjepit poninya. Hari ini begitu panas, sejak kejadian terakhir itu ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo, ia pikir untuk apa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, tidak ada gunanya, jika ia masih belum berubah.

"Lama menunggu?" ia tersenyum kemudian menggeleng singkat.

Beruntung ada payung besar yang menutupi mereka dari sengatan matahari, "Kau yakin Tatsuki tidak akan marah Renji? Kau lebih memilih menghabiskan libur kerjamu denganku." Laki-laki di depannya menggeleng.

"Kenapa dia harus marah? Kau sahabatnya dan dia tunanganku. Dia sudah gila jika cemburu padamu," Renji memasukkan daging _steak_-nya ke dalam mulut, "Bukankah itu Yang Mulai?" ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

Permukaan kulit dahinya berkerut, saat melihat gadis yang sedang menemani sang Pangeran, "Berhenti memperhatikan mereka." Ia kembali menatap ke arah Renji, seta juga ikut memakan masakan yang ia pesan sebagai makan siang.

"Aku mengerti." ia memandang aneh pada Renji, laki-laki itu bergumam entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang kau mengerti Babon?" tapi Renji hanya diam, mata laki-laki itu terlihat sebuah kemarahan apalagi sekarang Renji tengah menatap pada Pangeran.

Renji kembali mengambil danging di piringnya, "Aku mengerti alasanmu Rukia! Kenapa kau berani menolak seorang Pangeran!" ia tidak menyangka laki-laki bodoh di depannya akan berteriak, apalagi mereka tengah berada di Restoran.

"Apa kau gila?!" ia menyumpal mulut Renji dengan daging, semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk Ichigo melihat ke arah mereka.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa uang, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Rukia? Bersama... Abarai-_san_." Tangannya berhenti sejenak, ia menghelah nafas kasar.

"Itu bukan urusan anda. Yang Mulia," Renji menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo pergi Rukia."

Ia membungkuk memberi salam, "Jika itu Rukia, maka itu juga menjadi urusanku." Rukia menghentakkan genggaman Renji.

Ucapannya mengakhiri semuanya, "Berhenti, sekarang anda bahkan terlihat tak bernilai."

.

.

.

Ketulusan

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana!" ia memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah bosan menghindarinya.

Ia menatap lelah padanya, "Berhenti mengganggu saya. Anda terlihat seperti penguntit, dan itu menjadi beban bagi saya." Ia kembali berjalan, sudah dua hari ini Ichigo terus menunggunya pulang dari mengajar.

"Lihat bekas luka di tanganku ini. Ini karena dirimu." Ia mencoba untuk bersabar, ia tahu penolakannya pasti akan beresiko.

Ia menghentakkan _heels_-nya, "Anda bilang karena saya? Saya tidak pernah ingat jika sayalah yang membuat tangan anda menjadi seperti itu, dan kenapa anda selalu menyalahkan saya atas kesalahan anda sendiri?" ia kembali berjalan.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" ia mendesah kesal, mereka tidak harus bertengkar di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Ia terus berjalan menghiraukan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba berkomunikasi padanya, "Berhenti Yang Mulia, anda sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan," Ponsel di tangan Ichigo bergetar, di sana tertera sebuah nama yang sangat ia ingat, "Angkatlah yang mulia, apa yang anda takutkan? Saya? Baiklah saya akan pergi."

"Tunggu Rukia," ia meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, "Bisakah kau menelfonku nanti? Ya aku mengerti."

"Saya tidak mempunyai urusan dengan anda Yang Mulia." Ia tidak lagi memasang wajah dingin, tapi sebuah wajah yang mengejek khas bangsawan Kuchiki.

"Aku mempunyai urusan denganmu Rukia Kuchiki," Jawab Pangeran sarkastik, "Apa yang kurang pada diriku untukmu? Aku dapat memberikan apapun yang kau minta, hanya demi dirimu aku mengorbankan semuanya. Cinta pertamaku. Hidupku. Hatiku. Semuanya kau mengerti? bahkan sampai sekarang cinta pertamaku masih mengharapkanku. Kenapa kau tidak sepertinya Rukia?" akhirnya ia muak dengan semua yang Ichigo desakkan padanya.

"Apa aku memintamu berkorban untukku? Dan kenapa aku harus membalasnya. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, kenapa kau tidak menikahinya saja huh? Sang perempuan suka melakukan percobaan bunuh diri," mata _hazel_ sang Pangeran melebar, "Sedangkan dirimu? Ah! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, jika kau kesal dengan dirimu sendiri jangan pernah sekalipun melibatkan aku di dalamnya. Aku muak." Beruntung gedung tempat mengajarnya sepi dan agak jauh dari pemukiman.

Ichigo mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, "Aku tidak seperti itu kau tahu Rukia, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukmu?"

"Mungkin berhenti menggangguku." Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya sebisa mungkin.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau adalah orang yang sudah membuatku berkorban begitu banyak. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Oh begitukah caramu mencintai seseorang? Ternyata kau masih belum bisa, baiklah jika kau sudah belajar temuilah aku." Ia melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian akhirnya.

"Rukia!"

.

.

.

Ketulusan

.

.

.

Darah menetes dari kulit hidungnya, semua mata melihatnya dengan iba, tapi ia terus menyerang membabi buta, "Cukup Pangeran! Anda sudah terluka banyak sekali." Pengawal pribadi itu menghampirinya.

Musim panas akhirnya akan mencapai akhir, ia terus melancarkan _katana_-nya ke semua prajurit-prajurit yang berada di sana, ia sudah berada di dalam _Dojo_ tempat ia biasanya berlatih _kendo_. Bertemuan terakhirnya dengan Rukia membuatnya bertambah frustasi, mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa melupakan semuanya, bahkan ia tidur dan makan di dalam _Dojo_.

"_Urusai_! Jika kau hanya ingin berteriak di sini, sebaiknya kau pergi." Ia kembali terpental di lantai kayu, ia tidak memakai pengaman yang seharusnya ia pakai saat berlatih _kendo_.

"Anda ingin aku melaporkan ini pada Ratu?" ia berhenti melakukan serangannya, "Jika anda tidak ingin saya melakukan itu, mari kita pergi dari sini Pangeran. Anda bisa menceritakan masalah anda kepada saya." Ia menjatuhkan _katana_-nya, kemudian berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa.

Ichigo memandang langit-langit kamarnya, desain kamarnya begitu mewah. Ketika mengingat statusnya ia kembali tertawa, meski sudah menemui Rukia dan mendapatkan caci maki seperti itu, ia masih belum sadar apa yang gadis itu maksudkan padanya, mungkin jika ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Rukia. Barulah ia bisa mengerti.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, "Tunggu aku! Kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Adik terakhirnya terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

Yuzu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata, ia berusaha mencegatnya, "Apa yang terjadi katakan padaku?" gadis itu memandang kesal pada dirinya, dan mencoba untuk lari.

"Lepaskan, aku sedang terburu-buru _Onii-chan_!" ia mendelik tidak percaya melihat adiknya itu berani membentaknya.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya, "Baiklah, tapi ceritakan padaku ada apa?" ia tersenyum hangat pada adiknya, meski wajahnya terlihat begitu suram.

"Beberapa saat lalu Rukia-_nee_ menelponku, dan entah kenapa ada suara keras yang sepertinya menghantam Rukia-_nee_. Kata terakhirnya adalah tolong aku, bisa aku pergi sekarang? Aku benar-benar harus pergi." Air mata Yuzu memang tidak keluar, tapi raut khawatir di wajahnya tetap tercetak.

Ia membiarkan Yuzu pergi begitu saja, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Dari apa yang Yuzu katakan ia sudah dapat sebuah kesimpulan, ia melihat sebuah tetes bening yang jatuh di telapak tangannya, untuk sekian kalinya ia mengalami perasaan yang begitu menyiksa. Ia tertawa tidak percaya, sambil memegangi dadanya, kini di dalam kepalanya hanya memutar suara Rukia.

"_Ada satu hal baik tentang kematian yang harus anda tahu, Kurosaki-sama. Dari sebuah kematian anda dapat mengetahui betapa besar cinta anda untuk seseorang, seberapa pentingnya seseorang itu di hidup anda, ketika anda mengetahuinya banyak beragam makna yang bisa di ambil darinya."_

.

Sebuah arti ketulusan ketika seseorang berani mengajarkan suatu kekurangan kepada orang yang mereka cintai bahkan jika itu mengorbakan diri mereka sendiri

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Ayeye! Chapter ini terlihat lebih banyak, aku harap kalian bisa menikmatinya. Dan ingat perjalanan cerita ini masih jauh, ini juga menyangkut genre yang kupilih hehehe see you next time guys :*

Reply :

Ella Mabby-Chan : Orihime bakalan tahu tapi kita masih belum bisa lihat reaksinya, terima kasih udah review

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : Malam tahun baru pas hari Rabu say, di Canon beda jauh atuh ama yang di sini kwkwkwkw XD lihat chapter depan ya cyin terima kasih udah review

Azura Kuchiki : Seenaknya hahaha XD mereka lagi gosipin Rukia tuh terima kasih udah review

Animea-Khunee-Chan : Yosh chapter ini baca juga ya jangan lupa, terima kasih udah review

Darries : Biasa Pangeran tahu segalanya punya banyak pengawal sih, tapi kalo jalan-jalan sukak ketinggalan di Istana, Oh yang muncul pasti Ichigo habis stalker adiknya yang mau ketemuan sama Rukia. Yang makam itu Rukia, ibunya a.k.a Hisana meninggal dunia terima kasih udah mampir dan review


	6. Perubahan

Ia menekan tombol panggil di ponselnya, "Apa aku menganggumu?" ia sedikit tertawa pelan, ketukan _heels_-nya berbunyi pelan di trotoar jalan.

"_Bagaimana bisa Nee-chan mengangguku. Ada apa nona cantik?" _ia baru saja selesai mengajar anak-anak muridnya yang lucu, kini ia akan pulang ke Distrik 2. Jarak Distrik 3 dan rumah kakeknya bisa ia tempuh dengan naik bus.

Rukia membuka sebuah note, "Aku rindu padamu, aku hanya ingin mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja pulang mengajar, dan itu sangat melelahkan."

Terdengar tawa membahana dari sambungan teleponnya, _"Kau mencoba membodohiku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Nee-chan, jangan malu denganku. Oh! Apakah ini tentang baka Onii-chan?!" _ia tertawa mendengar reaksi teman relawannya, hingga ia dapat membayangkan ekspresinya.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Apa kabar dengan Yang mulia? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Aku tidak bisa bertanya langsung padanya, setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua." Ia tersenyum gugup.

"_Dia terlihat tidak begitu baik. Ia selalu berada di dalam Dojo, makan, tidur, dan ia melakukan semuanya di dalam sana. Tapi biarkan saja dia begitu, aku ingin ia mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal. Aku ingin melihat Onii-chan berubah, setidaknya menjadi lebih baik." _Nada Yuzu terdengar begitu sedih.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'kan?" ia mengernyit bingung.

"_Aku dan para jenderal tiga be-" _Brak! Ckit!

Terdengar suara jeritan di sana-sini, membuat Yuzu yang berada di sebrang telepon mengernyit bingung, _"Rukia-nee apa kau mendengarku? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana? Rukia-nee jawab aku. Jangan membuatku takut Nee-chan, Rukia-nee kumohon tolong jawab aku, Rukia-nee!" _Yuzu mengerling bingung.

"Tolong aku."

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

Rukia-chan Happy B'day ya :*

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Matanya masih lurus menatap ke depan, sudah seminggu ia masih belum mau beranjak dari kamarnya, ia hanya dapat mendengar kabar tentang perempuan mungil itu. Ia masih merasa belum pantas untuk bertemu perempuan itu, ia malu jika menampakkan dirinya di sana, "Benarkah aku benar- benar mencintaimu Rukia?" pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Menampakkan seseorang yang tak asing baginya, "Gadis itu. Mantan kekasihmu. Kau tidak benar-benar melepaskannya, hanya sebuah keterpaksaan karena situasi dan kondisi, apa aku benar Ichigo?" pria itu tersenyum padanya, berjalan mendekat.

"Kaien sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengiring Kaien untuk duduk di sofa.

Pria yang hanya berselisih umur tiga tahun darinya itu tertawa, "Aku kembali dari Distrik 40 karena mendengar kondisimu sangat memprihatikan. _Taichou_ menyuruhku menemuimu," ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo, "Ingatlah Ichigo kau seorang Pangeran, akan tetapi statusmu tidak akan tetap menjadi seorang Pangeran. Melainkan Raja, seorang Ayah, dan juga suami, ketiga status itu tidak bisa kau emban dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"Apakah itu juga yang dipikirkan Rukia?" Kaien kembali tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, seharusnya kau bertanya pada perempuan itu, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, aku pasti akan membantu temanku yang sedang kesusahan. Sepertimu saat ini."

Ichigo menatap Kaien, "Mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Meski aku tidak bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal tapi aku masih bisa memperbaikinya, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Haruskah aku yang menjawabnya?" Kaien beranjak dari duduknya, dan keluar begitu saja.

Ia kembali termenung, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah kaca berukuran besar, "Benarkah yang kupikirkan beberapa saat tadi benar? Apa dengan semua itu aku akan dapat menemuimu lagi Rukia?"

.

.

.

Perubahan

.

.

.

Selang oksigen masih terpasang rapi, rambut panjangnya agak mulai kusut karena tidak terawat dengan baik hampir mencapai dua minggu, dengan semua alat bantu pernafasan dan pendeteksi denyut nadi tersebut, perempuan itu terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Setelah semua yang beberapa hari lalu terjadi, ia akhirnya berani berhadapan langsung dengan perempuan ini.

"Berapa lama kau akan tidur Rukia?" akhirnya ia masih harus bermonolog, "Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" ia hanya bisa tertawa kecewa melihat perempuan itu terbaring tak bergerak.

Ia masih mengingat apa yang dokter katakan tadi, _"Benturan di kepala yang Kuchiki-san alami saat mobil itu menabrak dirinya dan beberapa orang, membuat Kuchiki-san memiliki pendarahan yang cukup serius di bagian kepala. Tidak ada luka serius lainnya di tubuhnya. Setelah kami melakukan operasi seharusnya tiga hari kemudian Kuchiki-san sudah sadar, tapi hingga kini ia belum membuka mata."_

Ia mencengkram erat seprei kasur rawat Rukia, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku terlihat menyedihkan di depanmu Rukia?" perempuan itu tidak akan tahu jika saat ini seorang Pangeran tengah menangisinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang jika aku sudah belajar, aku dapat menemuimu? Jadi bukalah matamu Rukia." Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski air matanya masih mengalir.

Ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan, "Aku sudah belajar Rukia. Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama," melihat Rukia seperti itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Orihime, "Menyedihkan."

"_Kami akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Kuchiki-san membuka matanya. Tapi kali ini saya rasa Kuchiki-sanlah yang tidak mau bangun dari koma, jika itu yang terjadi kami tidak bisa membantu apapun. Hanya seseorang yang benar-benar berharga bagi Kuchiki-sanlah yang bisa membangunkannya. Apakah Yang Mulia tahu siapa orang itu? jika Yang Mulia tahu itu akan sangat membantu."_

Ichigo kembali melihat ke arah Rukia, "Meski kau memejamkan matamu sekarang. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti sedang mendengarkanku, dan tertawa senang karena kau berhasil membuatku menyedihkan di depanmu lagi."

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadikanku yang paling berharga untukmu."

.

.

.

Perubahan

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengelus punggung perempuan cantik tersebut.

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan, wajahnya begitu kusut, "Aku harus bagaimana Grimm?" Grimmjow hanya menghelah nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana seperti apa yang kau inginkan Hime? Bukankah sepertinya sekarang memang sudah benar-benar berakhir. Ia lebih memilih perempuan yang di jodohkan dengannya." Orihime kembali menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu Grimm. Kuchiki-_san_ membuat sakit hatiku bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat, ia yang menghentikanku saat aku akan bunuh diri serta memberikanku pilihan, tapi apa?! ia justru orang yang membuat Kurosaki-_kun_ meninggalkanku. Itu menyakitkan Grimm." Orihime kembali menangisi kepedihannya.

Grimmjow hanya bisa memandang kecewa, "Perempuan itu sepertinya juga tidak tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Pangeran. Bukankah itu bukan kesalahannya, kau tidak pantas marah padanya Hime. Ia bahkan sudah mengurungkan niat konyolmu untuk bunuh diri."

"Meskipun begitu aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku padanya." Orihime menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kau seharusnya orang yang lebih tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang memiliki musuh. Aku tidak berteman denganmu satu atau dua tahun, kita bersama sejak di panti asuhan."

Orihime melirik Grimmjow, "Kau memang orang yang baik Grimm. Apa jika kau juga mengenal Kuchiki-_san_, kau akan jatuh hati padanya?" pertanyaannya membuat Grimmjow juga ikut meliriknya.

"Apa alasanku untuk mengatakan tidak." Grimmjow tertawa pelan, ia pernah sekali bertemu perempuan bermarga Kuchiki tersebut, saat ia terpaksa mengikuti acara amal bersama Syazel.

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu menarik."

Grimmjow beranjak, "Karena kau sama-sama perempuan, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang menarik dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki."

.

.

.

Perubahan

.

.

.

Ia meletakkan bunga matahari itu di dalam vas, "Apa kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain, selain berdiam di sini seharian penuh Yang Mulai?" raut wajah Renji menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang sangat kentara.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum ke sini." Laki-laki itu kini terlihat tenang. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia terlihat kacau dan sangat depresi.

"Tapi maaf meskipun anda sudah terlihat mengalami perubahan, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko Rukia tersakiti. Anda mungkin masih saja menemui Orihime-_san_." Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. aku juga mengerti resiko yang telah kuambil, entah siapa yang membuat Orihime masih tidak mau menyerah mungkin hingga saat ini." Ia duduk di samping ranjang Rukia.

"Apa anda sudah mengerti kenapa Rukia terlihat sangat membenci anda?" Renji memandang ke arah luar balkon.

"Awal memang aku tidak mengerti. Aku berpikir kenapa perempuan ini begitu membenciku, setahuku dia adalah perempuan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, aku terus berpikir kenapa dengan semua kepribadiannya yang hampir mencapai sempurna untukku itu bisa membenciku. Aku terus berpikir tanpa memperoleh hasil." ia memainkan helaian rambut Rukia.

"Dan bodohnya, aku mencari jawaban dengan terus memaksanya menjawab, yang seharusnya aku jawab sendiri. Hingga seseorang membuatku sadar jika aku begitu pengecut, mungkin itulah yang ingin Rukia beritahukan padaku. Dia hanya ingin diriku sendirilah yang mengetahuinya, tanpa harus ia yang mengatakan semuanya dan bertambah membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pecudang." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Renji memejamkan matanya, "Rukia memang selalu seperti itu. ia ingin mereka melihat kelemahannya sendiri tanpa harus orang lain yang memberitahu, meski perempuan bodoh itu harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri." Saat akhir perkataannya Renji membuka kedua matanya.

Mata _hazel_ Pangeran memandang lembut ke arah Rukia, "Dia juga selalu berhasil membuat seorang Pangeran terlihat menyedihkan di depannya."

.

.

.

Perubahan

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_. Sudah hampir siang tapi kau masih belum bangun, aku sudah mulai lelah menunggumu tapi tenang saja aku masih tidak bisa menyerah." Ia tersenyum memandang perempuan yang tengah berbaring.

Ia menutup pintu, "Apa kau akan terus membiarkanku berbicara sendirian? Tanpa ada yang jawaban." Ia mengganti bunga yang berada di dalam vas, dengan bunga baru yang ia beli tadi pagi.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu. Kau masih saja asyik dengan mimpimu, bahkan saat ada aku di sini, kau tidak merindukanku?" ia melihat ke luar balkon, ia begitu penasaran apa yang sedang perempuan itu lakukan dalam mimpinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di sini sendirian. Nanti jika kau sudah ingat cara membuka mata, ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu itu." ia terus berbicara sendirian.

Rambut panjang Rukia sedikit melayang karena tiupan angin musim gugur, "Bahkan saat kau sedang seperti ini. Kau masih terlihat cantik Rukia," ia menghelah nafasnya pelan, "Apa kau akan terus menyiksaku seperti ini. Beritahu aku kapan kau akan bangun, agar aku tidak perlu khawatir." Ia masih asyik melihat ke arah luar balkon.

"Atau kau sebenarnya sudah sadar tapi masih saja menutup kedua matamu, karena ada aku di sini." Ia tertawa pelan, memikirkan kebodohan yang ia katakan beberapa saat lalu.

Jemari mungil itu bergerak perlahan, karbondioksida keluar dari celah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, rambut masih melayang pelan terkena angin. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, "Huh."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Chapter ini kayaknya kebalikan chapter kemarin, kalo kalian ngerti semua maksud dialog di sini pasti kalian bakalan nemu jawabannya, btw karena aku udah mulai Prakerin secara sekolahku SMK gitu hahaha :P jadi mohon maklum kalo update terlambat. Bukan gak sempet buat nulis, tapi buat mikir scene yang pas itu gampang-gampang susah, see you minna

Reply Review's :

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : Bener suka kok, tapi masih entah ke depannya, terima kasih udah sempet review

Azura Kuchiki : Bingung kenapa? Lewat chapter ini tebak sendiri aja ya say, Ichi nggak ngelamar Rukia. Buat apa Ichigo ngelamar Rukia? Kalo foto entah di chapter berapa bakalan di kasih tahu XP terima kasih udah review

Ella Mabby-Chan : kenapa jalan ceritanya cepat, aku cuman berpikir logis aja, nggak mungkin aku bikin seorang yang diibaratkan sebagai manusia cuman depresi dua ato tiga hari aja. Karena ini nggak ada genre dramanya jadi aku buat senormal mungkin, terima kasih udah review

Darries : semoga di sini pada tahu alasannya ye cyn. Ichigo nggak plin plan, kalo plin-plan mungkin dia cuman butuh waktu satu minggu udah bilang sukak ke Rukia, tapi Ichigo di sini butuh waktu beberapa bulan baru bilang suka, tapi sayang ada satu sifat yang udah Rukia lihat sendiri sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Terima kasih udah sempetin waktu buat review

Terima kasih untuk LuciaKuchiki yang sudah mau mengirimi aku pesan hanya untuk ceritaku ini :D


	7. Terima Kasih

"Bagaimana keadaan anak anda Kuchiki-_san_?" mereka saling berhadapan, tapi laki-laki berkepala empat itu tetap bersikap dingin.

"Saya belum mendapat kabar apapun dari pihak rumah sakit. Tapi saya selalu berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun." Byakuya sedikit melirik ke arah jendela.

Ratu beranjak dari duduknya, "Sudah lama kita belum sempat berbicara berdua saja, aku turut berduka atas kematian Hisana. Aku masih belum sempat bertanya padamu juga, tentang yang kau rasakan saat suamiku meninggal Byakuya-_san_." iris laki-laki itu bergerak cepat.

"Dia teman yang menyenangkan," Byakuya berdehem pelan, "Dan juga menjengkelkan."

Perempuan rupawan itu tertawa pelan, "Kau tetap seperti dulu. Aku heran bagaimana Hisana mendapat laki-laki sepertimu, Hisana pasti mau bercerita padaku suatu saat nanti. Yang paling penting, aku dapat melihat perubahan dalam diri anakku. Terima kasih," Misaki melirik Byakuya, "Anakmu memang menajubkan."

"Aku harap Rukia tidak membuat Ichigo kesulitan. Terus terang aku tidak bisa mengawasi mereka setiap saat." Misaki tertawa kembali.

Wanita itu kembali duduk, "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa ikut campur terlalu dalam, masalah mereka akan tetap menjadi masalah mereka sendiri," wanita itu tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata tajam, "Aku berharap ini akan menjadi kisah yang indah."

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Pangeran melihat sekali lagi wajah sang putri yang tertidur, "Saat aku kesini besok kuharap kau sudah membuka mata." Pangeran berjalan keluar, ia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Jemari mungil itu kembali bergerak, sudah tiga hari belakangan ini jemari tersebut sering bergerak tanpa ada yang tahu, jemari itu terus bergerak melebihi yang kemarin. Hembusan nafas itu terdengar cepat, denyut nadinya pun bergerak dengan cepat pula, kemudian menurun dengan drastis, dengan menurunnya semua aktivitas tersebut, kedua matanya kembali terbuka.

Ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu, "Aku?" ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban.

Juga memegangi helaian rambutnya yang terurai begitu saja, terlihat sangat kusut dan kusam, mungkin karena tidak terawat sudah beberapa minggu. Ia masih termenung, "Dimana wanita yang berbicara padaku tadi?" ia bergumam pelan.

Ia melepas selang oksigen, dan mencoba untuk duduk. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang, menyeret selang infusnya. Dedaunan sudah berserakan dengan warna kecoklatan, "Apakah ini musim gugur?" ia tersenyum pelan.

Derit pintu terbuka pelan, membuatnya menoleh, "Rukia." Mata gadis itu mengerjam pelan, meneliti wajah laki-laki di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

Terima Kasih

.

.

.

Matanya berkilat marah, "Menyingkir dari pintu. Buka pintunya! Dasar pengawal bodoh, dengar perintahku," ia mendengus kesal, "Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit kali ini, kalian sudah menahanku di Istana bodoh ini selama tiga hari. Itu sudah keterlaluan, apa kalian mendengarkanku?!" ia berseru kesal.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Anda masih belum bisa keluar kemana pun, meski semua tugas anda sudah selesai. Nona Kuchiki pasti baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran anda di sisinya." Ia memandang sengit pengawal pribadinya.

"Apa kau gila huh?!" ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, di dalam otaknya ia terus berpikir bagaimana cara kabur dari Istana yang sudah lama ia tinggali ini.

Sebuah senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya, ia masih berdiam diri menunggu sampai rembulan menampakkan dirinya, bukan waktu lama untuk menunggu hingga sang bulan datang. Hingga ia berhasil kabur dengan jalan rahasia di perpusatakaan bawah tanah milik keluarganya, ia harus menaiki kendaraan umum untuk mencapai rumah sakit.

Meski kini penghujung akhir musim gugur, wajahnya masih terlihat seperti senja di musim panas, "Rukia aku datang..." ruangan itu kosong, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Ia mencoba untuk mencari di segalanya penjuru rumah sakit, tapi tidak memperoleh hasil apa pun, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah untuk menanyakan keberadaan perempuan itu pada suster penjaga. Ia tidak begitu risih ketika banyak mata mendamba yang menatapnya, "Bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" ia berbicara dengan santai.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan tuan?" suster itu menatapnya dengan sedikit genit.

Ia menatap datar pada suster tersebut, "Dimana pasien yang berada di kamar ICU khusus dengan nomor 1915?" dengan kikuk suster tersebut mulai mencari, dahi suster tersebut mengernyit bingung.

"Nama pasien tersebut Nona Rukia Kuchiki?" ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Suster tersebut dengan ragu menjawab, "Beliau sudah tidak ada."

.

.

.

Terima Kasih

.

.

.

Perempuan cantik itu menghelah nafas berat, ia memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit karena memakai _heels_ yang tinggi, ia melihat rumah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai _mansion_ ini. Ia tidak terlalu sering berjalan di blok yang khusus dihuni oleh keluarga kaya raya, ia hanya rakyat biasa dan seorang yatim piatu.

Dua hari lalu ia mendapat kabar jika putri bangsawan Kuchiki mengalami kecelakaan, "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini Orihime-_san_?" ia memandang laki-laki itu dengan ragu.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Kuchiki-_san_?" tatapan laki-laki itu begitu menyelidik padanya, ia tahu laki-laki itu sangat menaruh curiga padanya.

Ia terus saja berjalan di antara lorong-lorong, ia tidak pernah memasuki rumah semewah ini sebelumnya, ia hanya bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan cafe di Seireitei. Ia terus saja memandang takjub melihat benda-benda yang terpajang di sana, laki-laki di depannya berhenti, ia menengok ke kanan. Di sana ia menemukan seorang perempuan tengah terduduk.

"Siapa di sana?" saura itu menyadarkannya.

Ia mulai mendekat, perempuan itu masih tetap sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, "Kuchiki-_san_." hawa dingin yang di bawa angin musim dingin menerpa kulitnya, tapi perempuan mungil itu bahkan tidak terlihat kedinginan.

"Apa kabar Kuchiki-_san_. Lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" ia melirik laki-laki yang masih mengawasi mereka dari jauh, pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada Rukia. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak menggubris keberadaannya.

Ia menghelah nafas pasrah, "Aku kemari karena mendengarmu mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup tragis. Dirimu berhasil hidup ketika dalam insiden tersebut beberapa orang harus meregang nyawa. Kuucapkan selamat atas itu," ia mencoba untuk terus memandang Rukia, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu beruntung. Jika aku berada di posisimu saat itu, mungkin aku akan memilih membuang nyawaku." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku kesini bukan hanya ingin menjengukmu saja, tapi juga untuk pertolongan dan pilihanmu waktu itu. akan tetapi bukan karena aku berkata seperti ini, aku akan menyerah dengan Pangeran, terima kasih atas semuanya Kuchiki-_san_." ia tersenyum hangat.

Perempuan mungil itu menutup bukunya pelan, "Ha~ akhir yang bahagia. Aku sudah bosan melihat akhir bahagia, akan lebih menarik jika aku bisa melihat akhir yang menyedihkan! Paman berambut merah itu pasti mau mencarikanku sebuah buku lagi." Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian menoleh padanya.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum setelah diabaikan dalam waktu yang agak lama, "Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

Terima Kasih

.

.

.

Ia belum datang kemari sebelumnya, paman yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya itu selalu melarang, tapi kini ia memaksa ikut bersama paman yang selalu ia suruh mengambil buku untuknya. Apakah dulunya ia sudah membaca semua buku di sini, perpustakaan bawah tanah ini begitu indah baginya, tapi ia masih belum tertarik dengan buku yang terlalu serius.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun Rukia. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Byakuya-_taichou _akan memarahiku, duduk diam maka akan kuambilkan buku yang kau minta." ia terkekeh geli.

Ia mengambil posisi hormat, "Siap Paman! Aku akan duduk di sini." Terlihat perempatan siku-siku di dahi Renji.

"Sejak kapan statusku berubah menjadi pamanmu Rukia?! Bahkan aku belum memiliki keponakan." Ia menghelah nafas pasrah, melihat wajah Rukia yang tampak polos.

"Selagi ingatanku belum kembali, kau akan kupanggil paman. Dasar babon bodoh. Cepat carikan bukuku." Renji menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meski ingatan Rukia hilang akan tetapi kebiasaan mengejek yang perempuan itu milik sepertinya tidak hilang.

Pintu masuk tua terbuka perlahan, setelah menemukan Rukia berada di rumah pribadi milik ayahnya, laki-laki itu terus berkunjung kemari. Ia terus menampakkan senyumnya, ibarat ia menemukan Rukia bagaikan ia menemukan sebuah emas di sungai, "Anda datang lagi hari ini. Kenapa anda tidak sekalian tinggal di sini, lagi pula Byakuya-_taichou_ juga tidak bisa menemani Rukia setiap saat. Byakuya-_taichou_ pasti akan mengijinkan anda. Anda tunangan Rukia yang sah." Pangeran tertawa pelan.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini. Terima kasih atas saranmu, bagaimana kabarmu Ru? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Rukia terdiam melihat wajah tampan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Tapi Rukia tidak bergeming, "Paman kau sudah menemukan bukuku? Jika sudah ayo kita segera pergi." Ia mengabaikan laki-laki itu begitu saja, tapi Ichigo hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil Ichigo berikan di bibir Rukia, perempuan itu tertegun dengan pipi yang merona, "Kenapa setiap aku bertemu denganmu. Kau mengecupku, kau tahu itu tidak sopan! Dan lagi Paman berkata kau seorang pangeran." Ia merenggut kesal, dengan tingkah yang dibuat Ichigo.

"Itu adalah imbalan yang harus kuambil karena kau berani mengabaikanku. Mungkin juga untuk mengingatkanmu padaku, bagaimana kau sudah ingat?" Rukia terlihat bertambah kesal, membuat Ichigo tertawa lepas.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari ia berada di rumah pribadi calon ayah mertuanya, tidak ada pembantu atau apapun di sana, terlihat seperti sebuah villa tapi ini rumah pribadi Byakuya dengan menggunakan nama anaknya. Ia yang meminta khusus pada suster yang mengurus Rukia, jika dia yang akan menyiapkan makanan setiap hari, dokter berkata ini bukanlah amnesia selamanya, karena benturan yang dialaminya Rukia harus menerima bahwa ingatannya akan hilang beberapa hari setelah ia siuman.

Ia sempat kebingungan karena ia menyangka Rukia sudah meninggal, "_Ohayou_. Rukia? Kau masih belum bangun. Padahal ini sudah hampir siang, kau pasti membaca buku sampai larut malam, dasar." Ia membuka gorden.

Ia terus menunggu, hingga hari beranjak siang tapi Rukia masih tertidur lelap, suster hanya mengatakan jika mungkin Rukia sedang kelelahan, ia menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ia terus memperhatikan Rukia dalam diam, "Apa kau ingin menjalani koma lagi? Jika tidak cepatlah bangun bodoh." Ia terus terang sedikit merasa jengkel.

Beberapa menit lalu suster pamit untuk pulang, suster itu hanya berpesan untuk meminumkan obat pada Rukia setelah ia terbangun nanti, "Kau mau mencoba mengujiku lagi?!" ia berteriak tertahan.

"Setelah beberapa hari ini melupakanku. Aku baru tahu bagaimana rasanya terlupakan, anehnya hanya kau yang berani membuatku belajar tanpa harus di diberitahu, aku selalu bertanya kira-kira apa arti diriku bagimu," Ichigo menghelah nafas, "Tapi sebelum aku menanyakannya kau sudah terlebih dulu melupakanku." Lanjutnya sedih.

Salju turun membuat hawa semakin mendingin, "_Ichi-go_." Bibir itu berucap pelan, sebuah senyum terulas dengan manis dalam wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N :

Bisa nebak siapa yang ngucapkan terima kasih di akhir ini? Khekehekhe XD nggak kerasa udah chapter tujuh aje, ane kira masih chapter berapa gitu hahaha :D namanya orang sibuk, idup kayak kagak kerasa.

Reply Review :

Ella Mabby-Chan : Yosh! Ru-chan koma, udah sadar nggak lama-lama komanya, bener juga kasian Ichigo. No no no! Hime tidak menjadi dalang dimana pun, belum saatnya mungkin keles. Terima kasih udah sempet review

Azura Kuchiki : Alham deh kalo paham XD murni cyn itu, yang mati banyak bok! Kayak kecelakaan berantai gitoh. Terima kasih udah review :')


	8. Ramalan

"Kau bisa ke sana dulu. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, tunggu aku jika sudah selesai."

Perempuan cantik itu mengangguk, "Cepat kembali Kurosaki-kun." Ia memasuki salah satu _stand_ di festival parade musim panas tersebut, sebuah _stand_ ramal.

Tema yang diambil begitu menakutkan menurutnya, di sana terlihat wanita cantik sedang duduk, kulit berwarna tan meski sedikit tertutup oleh baju yang tengah dikenakannya. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, "Duduklah Nona. Tidak perlu takut, aku hanya akan meramalmu." Orihime tersenyum kaku.

"Terima kasih telah masuk ke aku tidak semenakutkan yang kau bayangkan, jadi santai saja. Namaku Tia Harribel, namamu Nona manis?"

"Orihime. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Harribel-_san_." wanita itu melihatnya dengan sedikit bingung.

Tia menyiapkan kartu tarot, "Pilihlah," Orihime terlihat sangat bingung melihat begitu banyak kartu di depannya, "Ha~ pilihlah yang kau suka Hime. Berpikir panjang tidak akan merubah nasibmu, yang bisa kau ubah hanya takdir Nona." Wanita berkulit tan itu tertawa.

Orihime menunjuk sebuah kartu, "Aku pilih yang ini. Semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk." Tia menampakkan sebuah ekspresi serius.

"Kau datang bersama kekasihmu?" Orihime mengangguk dengan bersemu merah, "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Tia menghelah nafas kasar.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan ramalannya, ingatlah ini hanya sebuah ramalan. Masa depanmu tidak ditentukan oleh ini, hanya dirimu sendiri yang menentukan masa depanmu, bukan aku atau ramalan ini. Kau mengerti Nona?" dengan wajah sedikit ragu Orihime mengangguk pelan.

Terlihat sebuah tower yang terbakar di sana karena sambaran petir, "_The tower_. Runtuhnya sebuah hubungan, kecemburuan bisa menyebabkan bencana. Serta ketidakmampuan membuat dirimu menjadi lebih baik, mengharuskanmu melakukannya dari awal kembali. Bukan sekarang. Tapi akan segera terjadi."

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia menghelah nafas kesal, "Ha! Dasar. Kau duduk di depan danau yang membeku. Kau ingin koma lagi?" perempuan itu menoleh sebentar padanya, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bersamamu, aku ingin sendirian." Pengusiran yang amat kasar dan gamblang.

"Rukia?! Kau berani mengusirku. Ingatanmu sudah pulih, seharusnya kau ingat aku siapa?" Rukia mengernyit tidak suka, ia hanya ingin sendirian di hari pentingnya ini.

Rukia mendecih pelan, "Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu pangeran." Ichigo terlihat semakin kesal, dengan pengusiran yang dilakukan Rukia.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi." Asap putih menguap dari dalam mulut Rukia.

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa memegang itu, aku hanya ingin berdua dengan _Kaa-san_. ini hari yang penting untukku, aku akan selalu menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu," ia tersenyum lepas. "Tapi hari ini aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada _Kaa-san_."

Ichigo memandang dengan berbagai arti, "Musim dingin dan hari ulang tahunmu. Aku mengerti. yang bisa kulakukan memang menunggumu, jangan mengecewakanku Rukia." Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

Perempuan itu mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku." Akhirnya Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di sana, setidaknya ia akan mengawasi perempuan itu dari jauh.

Air matanya keluar, "Apa kata yang tepat untuk perpisahan _Kaa-san_?"

.

.

.

Ramalan

.

.

.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" gadis kecil yang terduduk di kursi roda itu meliriknya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Ia tersenyum senang, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kulihat kau selalu sendirian." Lanjutnya penasaran, ini adalah sebuah panti asuhan yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Rukia-_chan_?" gadis manis itu meneleng padanya, ia hanya bisa mengerjap pelan.

Dengan agak sedikit ragu ia menorehkan senyum, "Kau tahu namaku?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan, "Dari mana hm?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit gemas, ia hanya tahu jika gadis itu lumpuh sejak ia dilahirkan, dan ibunya tidak bisa menerimanya.

Mata _hazel_ gadis itu melirik teman-temannya, "Mereka. Itu yang selalu aku dengar saat mereka menemuimu, bukankah aku benar?" Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Wow, ternyata selama ini kau diam-diam menjadi penggemar rahasiaku. Aku sangat tersanjung," gadis kecil itu melirik tajam padanya. "Siapa namamu manis?"

"Aku bukan penggemarmu. Namaku Senna, senang berkenalan denganmu Rukia-_chan_." Rambut keungungan yang pendek itu tertiup angin musim semi pelan.

"Aku juga Senna-_chan_, kau tidak ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu?" gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa? Aku selalu melihatmu menyendiri. Kau terlihat menyembunyikan semua beban, dibalik punggung kecilmu ini."

"Aku tidak yakin. Ibuku sudah membuangku, aku tidak ingin membuat diriku tersakiti lagi," ia melirik semua temannya, "Mereka bahkan Rukia-_chan_ pun tidak bisa merasakan yang telah aku alami." Rukia tersenyum.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Mereka juga merasakannya, kalian mempunyai nasib yang tidak jauh berbeda, aku yakin kau juga mengetahui itu. akan menjadi hal lain jika kau hanya mengatakan aku saja, aku memang tidak bisa merasakannya." Gadis kecil itu tertegun sesaat.

"Aku tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu padamu, Rukia-_chan_." Rukia menggeleng pelan ia tersenyum.

Akan tetapi Senna menggeleng singkat, "Jika dilihat kita berdua sama saja. Takdir begitu menyakitkan untuk Rukia-_chan_ terima juga bukan? Sama halnya denganku. Bagimu semua hancur saat kau mulai merasakan kebahagian," Rukia menegang sebentar, "Kejadian yang telah lalu maupun yang akan terjadi, itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan aku juga merasakannya sekarang, ini aneh." Setetes air mata turun dari mata _hazel_ Senna.

"Senna. Kau barusan melihat masa depanku?" akan tetapi anak kecil itu menggeleng, "_Indigo_. Kau anak _indigo_."

"Tidak Rukia-_chan_. Aku bukan anak _indigo_ atau bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu, aku hanya seorang anak biasa. Kau mengerti?" anak itu mencoba meyakinkannya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan?" ia melihat dengan tatapan memohon, Senna tertawa pelan.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya melintas di kepalaku, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Tidak lebih," Senna tersenyum manis padanya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Rukia-_chan_, Tidak ada yang tahu lebih dari Tuhan."

.

.

.

Ramalan

.

.

.

"Berhenti meminum itu Orihime. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" ia mencoba menyingkirkan semua botol-botol minuman keras tersebut.

Terlihat jelas Orihime tengah mabuk berat, "Ramalan hik! Itu benar hik! Grimmjow," Orihime mulai menangis, "Tapi hiks kenapa terasa hiks begitu cepat. Aku tidak bisa merelakannya, kenapa Pangeran tidak memilihku?!" ia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan hati seseorang Hime, sama halnya kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku untuk mencintaimu." Ia melirik Orihime yang masih menangis sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak ada yang hik! Menyuruhmu mencintaiku." Suara ketukan pintu membuat Grimmjow mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab perkataan Orihime.

Ia tersenyum melihat orang yang telah berada di depan pintu, tanpa kata Grimmjow mempersilahkannya masuk, sebuah gelengan muncul setelah melihat keadaan Orihime. Grimmjow berjalan mendekat, "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan, kau masih mau meninggalkannya?"

"Mungkin tidak." Laki-laki itu bergerak mengelus rambut panjang Orihime, dengan sebuah tatapan lembut.

"Setelah melihatmu dia pasti akan membaik," Orihime akhirnya tertidur sepenuhnya, "Akhirnya tugasku berakhir. Terima kasih." Sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulut Grimmjow.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng singkat, "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, telah menjaganya untukku saat aku berada jauh darinya." Grimmjow mengangguk singkat.

"Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu Yang Mulia." Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dengan Orihime yang terlihat di gendongan laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan sambil melihat wajah tidur Orihime, "Aku kembali Hime."

.

.

.

Ramalan

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu _Kaa-san_. bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku sedikit kesulitan di sini." Karena kecelakaan yang ia alami, bahkan sulit untuknya keluar rumah tanpa bantuan Ichigo.

Ia meletakkan setangkai mawar merah, "Bunga kesukaannya hm?" ia melihat ke arah samping kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Aku ingin sepertinya. Ia masih meninggalkan kebahagiaannya meski ia tak lagi pernah membuatnya, menurutku itu sebuah keajaiban, kau juga pernah merasakannya?" ia mengerling ke arah Ichigo yang tengah bingung.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. _Tou-san_ tak pernah meninggalkan kebahagiaanya, ia membawanya pergi juga. Membuat kami mencarinya sendiri." Rukia tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Raja tidak akan membawanya. Mungkin dirimu tidak menyadarinya, bahkan meski mereka meninggalkan kita namun mereka akan tetap mencintai kita lebih dari apapun yang mereka punya. Mereka meninggalkan apapun yang mereka punya di saat terakhirnya untuk kita."

"Aku ingin aku melakukan hal itu untukmu." Gumam Ichigo membuat Rukia menoleh.

"Aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya darimu." Perempuan itu kembali menatap nisan ibunya.

Ichigo mengenggam tangan Rukia, "Aku tidak memberikannya dengan suka rela." Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya Ichigo," Rukia menghela nafas. "Kematian mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang rasa sakit. Dan aku memutuskan berhenti memperlajarinya."

"Sepertinya kau belajar banyak hal Rukia," perempuan itu mengangguk singkat, "Aku mau kau mengajariku setiap bagian dari hidupmu padaku, dan aku akan memberikan setiap detik bagian hidupku padamu."

.

.

.

Ramalan

.

.

.

**16 tahun kemudian**

Ia menenteng buku kedokteran ditangannya, ia masih siswa menengah atas, "Nao-_kun_!" ia berhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya, mata berwarna ungu itu tidak sedikit pun berniat melirik.

"Tunggu Nao-_kun_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ia hanya bisa menghelah nafas pelan.

Nao melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Baiklah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ia melihat gadis berambut coklat itu dengan bosan.

"_Omedetou gozaimasu_ Nao-_kun_. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya," gadis bermata biru muda itu melirik Nao dengan malu-malu. "Aku pikir jika aku memberikannya tepat waktu. Kau tidak akan melihatnya, karena akan tercampur dengan milik fansmu."

Gadis itu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil padanya, "Hn. _Arigatou_ Yasutora... Fumiko... –san." Nao kembali berjalan mengabaikan sebuah tangis bahagia dari Fumiko.

Ketika ia sudah mendekati gerbang, ia meletakkan bingkisan tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat seorang gadis yang menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menambah kecepatannya, "Oi! Aku sudah menunggumu satu jam di sini bocah tengik."

Ia mendecih sebal dan memelankan kembali jalannya, "Berhenti memanggilku bocah tengik. Dasar preman!" ia berseru kesal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak selalu membuang hadiah dari seseorang. Cepat masuk bocah tengik, aku sudah mulai muak menunggumu di dalam sini." Nao masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk tepat di samping gadis berambut orange senja tersebut.

"Berhentilah bicara dan cepat jalan."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Telat! Ya maaf, lain kali berharap tidak akan terulang lagi. Dua minggu yang lalu saya bener-bener lagi sibuk dan galau gara-gara tugas prakerin, review-nya ye minna ;)

Reply Reviews :

Azura Kuchiki : sengaja di buat begitu emang XP maaf atas keterlambatan ini, makasih udah review

Animea Khunee-Chan : Ah~ salah, yang bener Ichigo lo, karena Rukia bilang _Ichi-go_(Pelindung) maaf atas keterlambatan ini, makasih udah review

stefymayu yeniferangelina : Yep betul sekali, T~T kagak bisa kilat tapi semoga minggu depan pakek shinkansen aja updatenya atas keterlambatan ini, makasih udah review


	9. Saat ini

"Inikah keponakan yang selalu di banggakan Inoue-_sama_? Manis. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Anak kecil berambut hitam keunguan itu bersembunyi di balik badan ibunya.

Membuat sang ibu tertawa melihat kelakuaannya, "Beri salam pada Nelliel _ba-san_." wanita penyuka warna hijau itu cemberut seketika.

"Orihime! Aku belum setua itu. panggil aku _Nee-chan_ ya, jadi siapa namamu gadis manis?" wanita bermarga Jagerjaquez itu tersenyum dengan ramah pada anak teman suaminya.

Anak kecil itu perlahan berdiri di samping ibunya, "Namaku Yuka Momohara. Salam kenal Nelliel _ba-san_, _Ba-san_ bisa memanggilku Yuka." Yuka memainkan rambut pendeknya.

Orihime tertawa karena Yuka memanggil Nelliel dengan sebutan _Ba-san_, "Yuka." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu masuk butik, ia mengenakan sebuah setelan santai.

"_Tou-chan_!" seru anak kecil itu riang.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" ia mendekat ke mereka dan duduk di antaranya.

"_Haha ue_! Aku rindu padamu. Kapan kau kembali ke Seireitei?" gadis bermata ungu itu menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_, "Dengar kelakuan anakmu ini _Haha ue_, ia membuang hadiah dari gadis-gadis lagi."

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan anak pertamanya, "Aku juga merindukanmu Mayu. Kau mengawasi Nao dengan baik, dan Nao apa benar yang dikatakan kakakmu tadi?"

Nao hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Ya. Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan _Haha ue_?" Nao menutup bukunya dan melihat ibunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tidak senang mendapatkan hadiah? Perjalananku akan selalu menjadi menyenangkan." Nao kembali membuka bukunya.

"Aku senang. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang membuatku melakukannya _Haha ue_, mereka menganggapku seperti pangeran." Ia tertawa mendengar ucapan anak lelakinya.

Mayu mendecih pelan, "Hei! Bocah tengik. Kau memang pangeran apa yang salah dengan itu? dasar."

"Cih, dan kau! Tidak ada seorang putri yang lebih mirip preman pasar sepertimu." Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Mayu.

"Dasar bocah tengik sialan." Umpat Mayu kesal.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat berdebatan keduanya, "Hentikan kalian berdua. Siapa yang mengajarkan berbicara seperti itu? kalian keluarga kerajaan. Aku hampir tidak yakin kalian adalah anak seorang Raja, jaga kelakuan kalian di depan umum mengerti anak-anak?" mereka berdua mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Rukia." Ia mengamati pria itu dengan tatapan lembut.

.

.

.

Saat ini

.

.

.

Ia tengah memejamkan matanya, kegiatan _social_ yang ia lakukan menyita banyak waktunya belakangan ini, ia sangat merindukan keluarganya terutama pada kedua buah hati remajanya. Mencapai hingga seperti ini tidak mudah baginya, penuh air mata dan juga sakit hati, mengingat suaminya dulu seorang yang benar-benar belum dewasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" ia tetap memejamkan mata menghiraukan suaminya.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, "Setelah pergi beberapa minggu ternyata kau menemukan kebiasaan baru." Sindir suaminya kesal.

"Dasar cerewet. Kau tidak melihatku tengah menikmati alam Ichigo?" Ichigo hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Alam tidak akan menikmatimu Ru. Bukankah lebih baik kau memandangku? Aku bahkan lebih tampan." Rukia membuka mata kemudian melirik tajam pada suami tercintanya.

Satu helai daun jatuh di pangkuannya, "Aku tidak suka memandangmu." Ia memungut daun berwarna kecoklatan tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Ichigo memainkan helai rambut istrinya yang terjuntai, "Itu tidak penting untukku. Karena setiap detik bersamamu sangat berharga bagiku," ia mengecup bibir Rukia sekilas. "Kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan masa laluku, apa yang membuatmu tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak ada." Rukia mengendikkan bahu pelan.

"Apa aku tidak begitu menarik bagimu?" angin berhembus pelan.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Aku mencintai seseorang yang berada di depanku saat itu. Bukan yang berada di masa lalu, mungkin bagimu masa lalu itu begitu penting karena kau menganggapnya sebagai sejarah hidupmu," Rukia melihat Ichigo. "Bagiku masa lalu adalah rahasia. Aku tidak akan bertanya jika bukan mereka yang memberitahuku, aku tidak berani memaksa seseorang bercerita padaku. Terutama masa lalu mereka." Ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari dulu? Seharusnya aku tahu kau orang seperti apa." Gumam Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali terkikik.

"Masa lalu tidak akan hanya terisi hal membahagiakan." Rukia memejamkan matanya membiarkan Ichigo terus memandang pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini

.

.

.

"Ingat bocah tengik kali ini aku tidak mau menunggumu lagi. Kau harus datang ke tempat parkir tepat waktu." Ia hanya mendengus pelan mendengar ocehan kakak semata wayangnya.

Ia membawa tasnya keluar dari dalam mobil mereka, "Berhenti memanggilku bocah tengik. Kau tahu tingkahmu saat memanggilku seperti itu sama dengan preman pasar," ia melirik kakaknya yang tengah kesal. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku."

Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas atau perpustakaan, ia tidak begitu populer di sekolah hanya saja ia memiliki sebuah _fans club_ yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Tapi untuk anak laki-laki yang cenderung cuek sepertinya ia bahkan tidak perduli, ia lebih mementingkan ilmu kedokteran yang baru-baru ini membuatnya tertarik, ia memperolehnya dari sang ibu.

"Aku lupa waktu. _Aneko_ pasti memarahiku lagi," ia membereskan semua bukunya, "Sial." Umpatnya kesal.

Ia berlari dengan terburu-buru memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, "Ah!" ia terhempas pelan dengan mata terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu untuk berdiri. "Maaf. Aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu." Mata _emerald_ gadis itu menatapnya dengan berbagai arti.

"Hilda, Hilda Granz Yang Mulia." Ia terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan gadis manis tersebut.

Ia menenangkan dirinya, meski ia begitu populer tapi tidak ada yang tahu dia adalah keluarga kerajaan karena status itu tersimpan rapi. "Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan kalem.

Hilda tersenyum, "Nao Kurosaki, putra kedua Raja Kurosaki. Aku benar begitu Yang Mulia?" ia mengangguk pelan.

"_Otouto_! Kau terlambat." Ia melirik ke arah depan.

Kakaknya berdiri dengan aura yang berbeda sekarang, begitu mempesona dan sangat berwibawa, ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika merasakannya. Tidak biasanya kakaknya mengeluarkan aura ini selain untuk urusan kerajaan, ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh, dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Pamit pada gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ingatlah kau akan kubuat untuk selalu mengingatku." Dengan santai gadis itu melenggang pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini

.

.

.

Ia berjalan dengan santai, hari belumlah terlalu sore tapi memang ia menyukai datang ketika hampir mencapai sore, ia tidak pernah lupa tempat di mana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan suaminya. Ia tersenyum kecil, suara _heels_ memenuhi pendengarannya, "Setelah sekian lama. Aku rindu saat bersamamu," gadis di sampingnya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Bahkan aku selalu memikirkan saat seperti ini. Setiap hari."

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah kemari selain mengunjungi Kakekmu. Tapi mereka berdua lebih berarti dari pada Ayahmu." Ia melihat mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"_Haha ue_ kau membuatku penasaran." Gadis belia itu tertawa pelan. Pakaian mereka berdua bahkan terlihat seperti orang kebanyakan, mengikuti trend dan simple.

Melihat anaknya tertawa ia juga ikut tertawa, "Perkenalkan Mayu, Nenekmu dan Buyutmu. Mereka meninggalkan karena penyakit yang sama, _cancer_." Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan jika orang yang ia sayangi mati terkena penyakit yang sama.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian," rambut _orange_ panjang yang terurai itu tertiup pelan oleh angin. "Ditinggalkan seorang ibu diusia belia pasti berat." Ia meletakkan bunga berwarna mawar merah serta lili putih.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak seberat yang kau bayangkan, aku tidak akan menyangkal jika rasa itu memang ada. Dia ibu yang mengagumkan." Ia tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"Apa yang telah ia ajarkan pada _Haha ue_, hingga _Haha ue_ menganggapnya mengagumkan? Aku penasaran." Rukia hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya.

"Tidak ada," ia menggeleng pelan membuat Mayu semakin penasaran. "Bukan dia yang mengajarkannya. Waktu itu _Kaa-san_ hanya sebagai perantara saja."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Mayu.

Daun-daun kering berterbangan ke arah mereka membuat udara semakin mendingin, "Kematian."

.

.

.

Saat ini

.

.

.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang di area taman luar _mansion_ yang sudah beberapa hari ia tinggali, karena urusan kerajaan ia harus meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya di Seireitei. Rambut panjangnya ia cepol ke atas, suami sedang ada rapat dengan petinggi Heuco Mundo, dan setelah ditinggal sendirian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Apa yang sedang anak manis ini lakukan di luar sendirian?" mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Yuka." Gumam anak kecil tersebut.

Ia memilih untuk memangku anak itu, "Jadi namamu Yuka. Nama yang indah, warna matamu sama dengan milik suamiku." Ia tertawa senang melihat kebingungan yang tengah melanda anak tersebut.

"Mata Yuka sama dengan milik _Okaa-chan_. Rambut Yuka sama dengan milik _Otou-chan_, dan sama dengan milik _Oba-chan_." Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Rukia. Ingat namaku Rukia, mengerti Yuka-_chan_?" Yuka mengangguk mengerti.

Netranya memandang seorang pria berseragam militer Heuco Mundo tengah memandangnya dengan lega, pria tersebut mendekat padanya, ia mengerti ia pasti ayah Yuka, "Kau kelelahan mencarinya?" ia bersikap sangat ramah.

Pria tersebut mengangguk, "Maaf membuatmu harus menjaga Yuka." Pria itu berojigi pada Rukia.

Ia menyerahkan Yuka pada ayahnya, "_Otou-chan_ aku hanya bermain petak umpet!" anak kecil itu melayangkan protes pada ayahnya.

"Yuka. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah tiba-tiba, membuatku jantungan." Dengan menghelah nafas panjang membuat anaknya cemberut seketika.

"_Nee_, _Otou-chan_ bisa aku lain kali bermain dengan Rukia _ba-chan_?" pria itu meliriknya sekilas, ia rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya.

"Tetsuo Momihara. Aku sangat berterima kasih telah menjaga Yuka." Ia tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum maklum pada pria di depannya.

Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang menjaganya. Dia anak yang manis. Perkenalkan namaku, Rukia." Ia kembali mengumbar senyum cerah di wajahnya, "Rukia Kurosaki." Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansions

"Kuro... saki." Pria beranak satu itu terus memandang dengan berbagai arti pada punggung kecil sang Ratu Seireitei tersebut, lebih pada pemandangan kesakitan.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Karena memang ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, mulai dari Beliau menemukan sang suami hingga ajal menjemputnya. Tapi tidak sepanjang yang kalian bayangkan, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi cerita ini bakalan tamat. Dan digantikan sama cerita berjudul "Lost in Korea"

Balasan Review :

Azura Kuchiki : Sudah terjawab di chapter ini sis. Tentu buat Orihime, tapi bakalan terkuak di chapter berikutnya bukan di chapter ini. Belum saatnya Orihime memulai aksinya. Terima kasih udah review

Airin Yukibara : Gak jahat kok. Justru aku yang bingung buat ngejelasin ke kamu sis. Karena kamu nggak bilang yang bingung pada scene apa, jadi maaf aku nggak bisa ngejelasin. Kalo aku ngejelasin semua, nanti ceritanya kelar duluan. Salam kenal ya, terima kasih udah review


	10. Mata Kelam

Malam menuju tahun baru memang sangat dingin, ia beberapa kali mengosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mata _hazel_-nya memandang sendu ke arah bulan. Mudah saja, kini pasti dirinya memikirkan masa lalu. Meski semua ingatan-ingatan itu sudah berlalu lama, "Berapa lama kau di sini Orihime?"

"Baru saja." Dustanya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada suaminya.

Mereka sudah berumah tangga sejak lama, "Kemarin aku bertemu seorang wanita," nada bicara suaminya membuatnya syok seketika. "Ia menemukan Yuka yang pergi dari rumah tiba-tiba."

"Syukurlah, wanita itu baik sekali." Ia mengumbar sebuah senyum lagi untuk suaminya.

Suaminya mengangguk pelan, "Walau sudah bertahun-tahun dia tetap seperti apa yang aku dengar," suaminya tersenyum tipis, "Ia membuatku terpesona." Raut wajah Orihime berubah agak gelisah mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan Tetsuo-_kun_?"

"Dia... seseorang yang dulu pernah mencegahmu untuk bunuh diri." Ia merasakan suaminya memeluk dirinya erat diiringi sebuah kepulan asap yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

.

.

.

**Saigo ni Yume wo Miyou**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Rabu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"Bagaimana acara amalmu sayang?" Rukia sedikit risih mendapat sebutan seperti itu meski dari suaminya sendiri.

"Menyenangkan. Mereka mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku menyayangi mereka." Ia menaruh handuk mandinya ke dalam bak cucian.

Suaminya mendekat, "Kau tidak menyayangiku?" ia terkikik mendengar pertanyaan suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia menyentuh pipi tirusnya, "Apa harimu juga menyenangkan? Dua hari lagi kita harus kembali ke Seireitei." Suaminya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka memutuskan duduk di balkon kamar dengan memandang langit malam, "Aku menyayanginya seperti halnya _Kaa-san_, karena ketika kami pertama bertemu aku memandangnya sama dengan _Kaa-san_, mereka seperti kembar."

"Semenarik apakah masa lalumu Ichigo?" hawa dingin yang ia rasakan tidak membuatnya terpengaruh untuk tidak mendengar cerita suaminya.

"Kami menjalani hari berdua. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menjadi seorang Pangeran saat bersamanya, sama seperti halnya dirimu, agar dia merasa nyaman saat bersamaku. Aku berusaha tidak peduli meski aku tahu _Kaa-san_ selalu mengawasiku dari kursinya," mata yang selalu berbinar cerah tersebut menggelap. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan sekejam itu."

Ia berusaha untuk tetap tidak mengeluarkan agrumen, "Setelah kematian _Tou-san_ aku merasakan ada yang berubah di keluarga kami," Rukia melirik tajam pada Ichigo. "Terutama _Kaa-san_. aku tidak mengerti, yang aku tahu ia berusaha memisahkan kami waktu itu, itu begitu menyakitkan untukku bahkan untuknya juga."

"Bahkan ia masih berusaha untuk kembali padaku itu menyedihkan."

Rukia berdehem pelan di akhir ucapan suaminya, "Tidak ada yang berubah dalam keluargamu, mungkin kau yang berubah dan menjadikan _Kaa-sama_ sebagai kambing hitam. Jika kau merasakannya berubah, kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya? Dia Ibumu."

"Kau benar. Dia Ibuku." Nada penyesalan tersusup di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menyalahkannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Aku begitu penasaran jika suatu saat aku benar-benar akan menghilang, semenderita apa dirimu. Aku ingin melihatnya." Tatapan mata suaminya begitu tajam padanya membuatnya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Mata kelam

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir mereka berada di Heuco Mundo dan secara pribadi Raja mengundang untuk sarapan bersama, "Senang dapat melihat anda berdua di pagi secerah ini, Kurosaki-_sama_."

"Hari ini tidak begitu cerah Yang Mulia. Begitu dingin serasa hampir membuatku membeku." Wanita dengan rambut yang digelung tinggi itu tertawa, dia terlihat seperti wanita biasa dengan gayanya kali ini.

"Aku akan selalu membuatmu panas sayang." Wanita yang berstatus sebagai ratu tersebut melirik tajam pada sang suami.

Sedikit senyum tertoreh di wajah ayunya, "Maaf atas ucapan lancang suamiku ini Yang Mulia." Suaminya hanya terlihat mengeratkan genggamannya tanpa berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian terlihat begitu bahagia," Rukia melihat sebuah kilatan kebecian di dalam mata abu-abu Raja Heuco Mundo tersebut. "Tidak heran jika dunia senang membicarakan kalian berdua Kurosaki-_sama_."

"Anda terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucapan enteng suaminya mengakhiri perbincangan kecil mereka.

Sarapan pagi itu terlihat tenang dan berjalan lancar, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian berdua. Dia adikku yang selama ini aku cari, tapi aku sudah menemukannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu." Seorang wanita berambut _caramel_ keluar dari balik pintu.

"Perkenalkan dia adikku, Orihime Momohara. Marganya berganti setelah ia memutuskan menikah dengan seorang jenderal lima belas tahun lalu." Rukia melirik suaminya yang tengah menegang dan melihat wanita itu secara teliti. "Apa anda mengingat sesuatu?"

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian berdua, Yang Mulia." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah salam yang sangat anggun.

Rukia mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Tentu saya ingat Yang Mulia, karena adik anda mengingatkan saya sisi kelam manusia karena cinta. Aku belajar banyak karena adik anda, Terima kasih." Sebuah senyum manis ia torehkan kembali membuat sosoknya tampak mempesona.

.

.

.

Mata kelam

.

.

.

Ia menyesap tehnya, "Ada beberapa waktu Karin seseorang yang begitu berharga bagimu akan menghilang perlahan." Ia menaruh tehnya dan memeperhatikan pohon sakura yang hampir mekar.

"Aku mengerti hal itu," ia melihat wanita di sampingnya. "Tapi _Kaa-san_ benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Kapten bukan orang yang sejahat itu, itu resiko pekerjaan." Ia meminum tehnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menemuiku kali ini? Kau tidak meminta wawancara esklusif 'kan?" perempuan berkepala dua itu melengos padanya.

"Tidak. Seandainya semua orang tahu jika Ratu yang mereka sayangi suka sekali menyindir orang. Cih, kau membuatku kesal setengah mati." Ia tertawa mendengar gerutuan yang terdengar jelas dari mulut adik iparnya.

Ia meminum tehnya lagi, "Kau hanya tinggal merekamku diam-diam kemudian menayangkannya di TV." Beberapa minggu ini ia cukup lelah.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu kau tahu!" sebuah senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya tapi hanya sedikit terasa aneh.

Ia menaruh gelas tehnya yang sudah kosong, "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Jika ada sebuah kasus dan melibatkan keluarga kerajaan, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai wartawan?" matanya melirik ke arah Karin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Karin terlihat gugup mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu darinya.

"Hanya sebuah pertanyaan." Ia kembali melempar tatapan untuk meminta jawaban dari Karin membuat gadis itu bertambah gugup. "Membiarkannya berlalu atau Memberikan kebenaran?" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Mata Kelam

.

.

.

Harinya terasa sedikit aneh sekarang dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut, "Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" ia menatap gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh dari porosku?" ia kembali berjalan ke arah Perpustakaan, terasa sedikit sepi ketika tak ada lagi yang akan mengomelinya saat pulang terlambat seperti dulu.

Ia merindukan kakak cerewetnya belakangan ini, tapi ia merasa itu tidak bertahan lama. Matanya menatap seorang gadis yang juga menatapnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal, bahkan ah mungkin ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya kali ini, gadis itu menempel bagi bulan pada bumi. Dan mereka memang terlihat seperti kedua benda luar angkasa tersebut, dan ia mulai membenci itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Aku sudah mengingatmu." Ia menutup bukunya kesal.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Sekarang kau hanya mengingatku sebagai pengganggu, bukan begitu?" dan karena sikapnya itu ia mulai lelah.

"Kau memang pengganggu." Ia ingin sekali melempar buku yang berada di tangannya saat ini tapi ia juga sadar gadis itu pasti akan bertambah lengket dengannya.

"Nao-_kun_ kau adalah porosku, bagaimana aku bisa menjauh, jika aku menjauh kau pasti akan menghilang. Sulit untuk mencarimu lagi, bahkan dulu kau tidak seketus ini denganku." Ia kembali muak ketika gadis itu membicarakan mereka ketika berumur tiga tahun.

Ia mendecih pelan, "Itu saat umurku tiga tahun, sekarang hampir enam belas tahun. Jangan berada di dekatku, kau tidak merasakan banyak mata yang melihat ke arahku setiap hari." Ia berusaha untuk menakutinya tapi kemungkinan pikirannya salah.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku Nao-_kun_?" ya pikirannya meleset jauh dari apa yang sudah ia susun di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Mata Kelam

.

.

.

Rambutnya terlhat sedikit berantakkan, suara deru angin membuatnya terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, hatinya masih belum bisa karena kenyataan memang menakutkan. Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk membuatnya melarikan diri, ia sudah sejauh ini kenapa ia tidak menjemput sendiri kesakitan itu, ia tahu ketika langkah pertamanya nanti hidupnya pasti akan berubah.

"Kau mengejutkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Rukia?" tatapan khawatir itu ditunjukkan untuknya.

Ia bahagia melihat mereka mempunyai keluarga yang begitu sederhana, "Maaf aku harus merepotkanmu Tatsuki. Tapi aku rasa aku mulai lelah." Wanita yang mempunyai itu menatapnya begitu khawatir.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk, masih lengkap dengan seragamnya pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sama seperti istrinya, ia merasa mulai terlihat begitu menyedihkan di depan mereka berdua. Selama ini ia terlihat begitu kuat, "Ada kalanya Rukia, dirimu lelah dan mulai lemah." Tatsuki memeluknya sekilas.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Rukia?" ia mencoba tersenyum dan itu berhasil.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang istimewa." Renji bersimpuh di depannya menatap sang istri dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sesulit apapun masalahmu Rukia, kau tidak akan bersusah-susah untuk kemari. Kau selalu dapat mengatasinya sendiri." Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Renji.

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Orihime Inoue ah! Maksudku Orihime Momohara. Kenapa dia terlihat menyakitkan bagiku?" air mata keluar dari dalam matanya bahkan ketika ia sedang tersenyum lembut pada kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

A/N :

Dua atau tiga chapter lagi cerita ini bakalan berakhir, syukurlah saya bisa nerusin sampek tamat.

Balasan Review :

Azura Kuchiki : Tentu, Sora Inoue-sama. Bakalan di jelasin kenapa tapi bukan chapter ini, tapi kalo Azura cerdik, pasti tahu karena jawabannya terselubung dalam dialog di chapter ini. Sama kayak waktu chapter awal dulu, terima kasih udah review

Eueu : Aku juga terima kasih karena udah mau baca setiap update, kemana emang arahnya hahahaha :D updatenya harus Rabu, saya berusaha nggak kecepetan dan nggak molor.


End file.
